De l'autre côté du Mur
by baptb94
Summary: Harry Potter n'a plus qu'un an à effectuer avant d'être officiellement auror. Avec son tuteur Andrew Danwin, il va devoir enquêter sur la mort suspecte d'un sorcier retrouvé par les moldus. De l'autre côté du Mur, l'affaire est menée par Mark Boyless, un enquêteur du département d'investigation criminelle de la police de Londres qui ne lâchera pas facilement le morceau.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà près d'un an et demi que je n'ai pas publié sur ce site, du moins rien de nouveau, et je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle fic.**

**Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le Pacte de Lune – déjà merci d'être toujours là ! – j'avais parlé de cette idée dans mon avant dernier chapitre. Mes études ont fait que je n'ai pas osé publier avant sur cette histoire de peur de ne pas pouvoir tout assumer en même temps, seulement sans la pression d'une deadline je n'écris plus comme je le voudrais. Je prends donc le risque de publier cette histoire avant d'avoir fini de l'écrire, comme le Pacte de Lune, pour me donner des objectifs à tenir. Il s'agit d'une fiction policière toujours dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Rassurez-vous, l'ensemble de l'intrigue est déjà pensé, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire :p**

**J'attends avec impatience vos premiers retours même si le premier chapitre vous laissera certainement un peu sur votre faim en attendant le prochain. J'espère pouvoir publier toutes les deux semaines et me tenir à ce rythme, il est toutefois possible, en fonction de mes résultats, que cela change.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mark Boyless retira sa tasse juste avant qu'elle ne déborde. Il se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pensé à emmener une autre tasse au bureau. Une tasse assez grande pour ne pas qu'il risque une brûlure au troisième degré à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'un café.

Il nettoya rapidement la machine à café avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Il déposa rapidement la tasse sur ce dernier avant de se retourner pour fermer la porte. Il avait toujours eu besoin de se sentir isolé des autres lorsqu'il finalisait un rapport.

Le reste du temps, au contraire, Mark aimait sentir l'ambiance du commissariat de police où il travaillait. Les petits bruits des allées et venues, celui de la photocopieuse, des agrafeuses, ou encore des discussions étouffés par les cloisons le réconfortaient grandement.

Néanmoins, il avait besoin de se concentrer au maximum pour mettre un point final à ce rapport et il ferma la porte en donnant un petit coup d'épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se rouvrirait pas d'elle-même. L'affaire avait été rapidement résolue et le suspect mis en garde à vue dans l'attente de sa comparution devant le juge mais il fallait passer par le remplissage de toute la paperasserie avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement terminée.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé le rapport et après l'avoir relu rapidement, il cliqua sur la petite imprimante sur son écran et se leva pour aller réceptionner les pages qui sortaient quelques pas plus loin. Il prit le petit paquet de feuille, les tassa contre le bord de son bureau pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien assemblées, puis il les agrafa et les rangea dans un intercalaire de couleur rouge qu'il déposa dans l'angle de son bureau, bien aligné avec les contours de ce dernier.

C'est l'instant que choisit le commissaire Steve Bauman pour pénétrer dans son bureau après avoir toqué à la porte. Le commissaire n'attendait jamais que l'on réponde par l'affirmative.

Le chef du commissariat était un ancien commando des forces spéciales britanniques qui avait réussi sa reconversion dans la police après sa première carrière. Désormais plus âgé, il était à la tête du commissariat depuis une demi-douzaine d'années. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés courts, à la militaire comme il le disait régulièrement, et ils contrastaient parfaitement avec le noir de sa peau.

-Boyless ! On en est où de l'affaire Lee-Shin ?

-Je viens de sortir le rapport.

-Ok, du coup je t'envoie sur le terrain… On a un mort sur Robert Street près de Regent's Park. On a une patrouille sur place, prends des gars en partant.

-Reçu !

Bauman avait déjà disparu, certainement dans une autre pièce en train de donner des ordres, le temps que Mark récupère son arme de service dans le premier tiroir de son bureau.

Mark se saisit de sa veste sur le porte-manteau situé à l'entrée de son bureau et traversa à grandes enjambées le commissariat.

Le commissariat où travaillait Mark se situait entre la Tamise et la gare de King's Cross. Il comprenait outre le commissaire qui en était le chef, une demi-douzaine d'inspecteurs en chef, une bonne vingtaine d'inspecteurs et une centaine de de sous-officiers.

Les policiers étaient toutefois tous spécialisés dans des domaines particuliers et Mark appartenait au Département d'Investigation Criminelle. Il s'agissait de la section de la police spécialisée dans les enquêtes criminelles dont Mark était un des trois inspecteurs en chef de son commissariat.

Il fit un signe à un des inspecteurs sous ses ordres de le rejoindre. Thomas Peak le rejoignit et Mark le briefa rapidement sur leur destination.

Le commissariat possédait un étage où ils se trouvaient. Tous les bureaux des inspecteurs en chef étaient des espaces clos et faisaient le tour du premier étage laissant une place assez importante au centre où se trouvaient la machine à café, des bureaux où les autres inspecteurs pouvaient travailler, passer des appels ou faire le point sur une enquête et les différents tableaux retraçant les enquêtes en cours. Il y avait également une pièce fermée un peu plus grande que les bureaux des inspecteurs en chef à côté du bureau du commissaire Bauman qui servait aux réunions.

Mark passa devant différents tableaux avec les affaires en cours et y jeta un coup d'œil par habitude.

Il atteint le rez-de-chaussée où il vit de nombreux agents autour d'un verre de café. Il n'était pas neuf heures et la matinée avait visiblement été assez calme.

-Gingson et Shawn avec moi.

Deux des agents se dépêchèrent de terminer leur verre et saluèrent rapidement leurs collègues avant de le rattraper alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une voiture de service dont il venait de demander les clés.

Les deux hommes étaient de bons professionnels dont Mark appréciait le sérieux. Ils étaient plus âgés que lui et avaient accepté sans trop de problème son autorité dès son arrivée au commissariat. Mark avait en effet suivit des études qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans la police immédiatement au grade d'inspecteur où il avait effectué deux ans au service de la police de voisinage avant de passer sur dossier au Département d'Investigation Criminelle.

Il avait été immédiatement reçu, son dossier plaidant pour lui, et c'est comme cela qu'il avait travaillé par la suite sous les ordres d'un détective en chef qui était depuis parti à la retraite. Cela faisait désormais un an qu'il était devenu enquêteur en chef. Sa promotion avait été rapide et nombreux avaient été ceux qui regardaient d'un mauvais œil la progression fulgurante du jeune homme.

Les agents n'avaient pas tous été ravis de se retrouver sous les ordres d'un gamin dont ils pouvaient être les pères. Mark n'avait que 30 ans et il était le plus jeune détective en chef que le commissariat n'ait jamais vu.

Peak alluma le moteur de la voiture banalisée, suivit par les deux agents dans une voiture de police.

Les gyrophares allumés les deux voitures traversèrent la ville rapidement pour se retrouver sur le lieu prévu quelques minutes plus tard.

Mark se dirigea vers les gyrophares qui clignotaient un peu plus loin. Un cordon de sécurité avait été dressé et des agents maintenaient à l'écart les curieux.

Il se rapprocha avec sa petite équipe de la petite ruelle sombre qui était perpendiculaire à une rue plus passante. C'est là qu'il vit le corps de leur victime appuyé contre le mur, le médecin légiste en train d'effectuer les premières vérifications.

-Salut Richard, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Le légiste se redressa.

-Excellente question, voilà tout ce que je peux dire, c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et d'après la température et la rigidité corporelle notre victime est morte entre 1 et 3 heures du matin.

-Un peu frais pour se balader nu… Remarqua Thomas Peak en observant le corps dénudé de l'homme.

-Oui et aucune marque permettant de déterminer la cause de la mort… Pas de coups, pas de blessures visibles.

-Possible qu'on lui ait enlevé ses vêtements après le décès ?

-Aucune idée, je ne vois rien qui permette d'affirmer s'il s'agit d'un homicide ou d'une mort naturelle…

-Ok je te laisse continuer ton boulot… J'attends ton rapport, conclut Mark en jetant un dernier regard au macchabé.

Il se retourna vers son équipe et leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au cordon de sécurité. Il se rapprocha d'un des agents surveillant l'accès à la ruelle et le salua.

-Détective en chef Boyless, on sait qui a donné l'alerte ?

L'agent le salua précipitamment.

-Agent Monroe, inspecteur ! C'est le monsieur là-bas, qui nous a prévenu, Sean Rickard, il tient la supérette.

-Il a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, seulement qu'il devait ranger sa livraison…

-Ok…Gingson et Shawn vous me faites le tour de tous les curieux et des maisons aux alentours. Quelqu'un a peut être vu ou entendu quelque chose cette nuit… Peak tu me refais un tour dans la ruelle, histoire de bien vérifier que les docs ne sont pas passés à côté de quelque chose… Je m'occupe d'interroger monsieur Rickard.

Une fois ses ordres donnés, Mark se dirigea vers la supérette et y pénétra. Le gérant le salua un peu plus loin dans la boutique, occupé à ranger des boîtes de céréales.

-Monsieur Rickard…

-C'est bien moi, fit le commerçant en se redressant.

-Inspecteur en chef Boyless, je suis en charge de cette affaire, fit Mark en sortant son écusson.

-Bonjour…

-Vous avez prévenu la police de la présence de la victime… Quand l'avez-vous découverte ?

-Hum, il devait être 8 heures passé… J'étais en train de maudire mon fournisseur de son retard. Comment voulez-vous que je rentre l'ensemble de la livraison à cette heure-là alors que j'ai déjà des clients ?!

-Votre fournisseur était en retard ? L'encouragea Mark.

Il avait découvert au fur et à mesure des années que les déclencheurs d'alerte donnaient toutes les informations qu'ils avaient sans qu'il y ait besoin de trop les brusquer si on les laissait parler de ce dont ils avaient envie.

-Oui… Normalement il est là vers 6h30-7h. J'ai le temps de tout ranger à l'arrière et même de remplir les rayons si jamais il me manque de quelque chose… Mais visiblement il y avait un bouchon monstrueux à l'entrée de Londres…

-A quelle heure est-il arrivé ?

-A huit heures à peu près… Et il ne m'a pas aidé à rentrer la marchandise… Il a tout déposé devant la porte et il s'est barré ! Un coup à ce que je me fasse voler ça…

-Comment avez-vous découvert la victime dans ce cas ?

-J'ai profité de ne plus avoir de client dans la boutique pour aller vite rentrer la marchandise avant que quelqu'un n'ait l'idée de se barrer avec… Quand j'ai ouvert la porte mon chat est parti en vadrouille mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui courir après… Je me suis dit qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose à se balader dans le quartier pour quelques minutes… Quand j'ai eu fini de tout rentrer, j'allais me mettre à ranger et c'est là que je l'ai entendu crier.

-La victime ? S'étonna Mark.

-Non, mon chat… Canaillou.

Le policier l'interrogea du regard.

-Il était en train de se faire attaquer par des chats de gouttières. Du coup je me suis précipité avec mon balai pour les faire déguerpir. Ils étaient dans la ruelle derrière… Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Nu assis contre le mur… Il n'avait pas l'air de dormir et je n'ai pas voulu y toucher. Trop d'emmerdes… J'ai vu des films… Si j'avais pris son pouls, on aurait retrouvé mes traces sur le corps et on m'aurait accusé. J'ai préféré appeler vos copains…

Mark s'empêcha de sourire devant la réaction du commerçant et continua son enquête.

-Peut-on aller voir votre arrière-boutique ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est par là, lui indiqua le gérant de la supérette en l'y conduisant.

Une fois arrivé, Mark ouvrit la porte arrière du magasin. On apercevait le début de la ruelle où avait été retrouvé le corps depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Seules les poubelles qui étaient au début de la ruelle étaient vraiment visibles et elles protégeaient les médecins et le corps de sa vue.

-A qui appartiennent les poubelles ?

-Aucune idée… Certainement aux personnes habitant dans l'immeuble. Les miennes sont ici, fit le commerçant en montrant du doigt les deux conteneurs dans un coin de l'arrière-boutique.

-Très bien… Un système de vidéosurveillance peut-être ?

-Hum oui mais seulement pour l'intérieur… Il n'y a aucune caméra qui ne filme de l'autre côté de la porte à ma connaissance.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Rickard. Je vous recontacterai en cas de besoin.

Il prit congé du commerçant et rejoignit ses hommes en train de travailler.

-De la nouveauté ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, les curieux n'ont rien vu et ne sont arrivés ici que parce qu'ils prennent tous ce chemin pour aller au boulot. C'est la présence de la police qui les a poussé à s'agglutiner.

-Ok, occupez-vous des immeubles environnant… Dès que le corps est enlevé, vous me faites un dernier tour pour vérifier qu'on a rien oublié et on se rejoint au commissariat. Je vous attends là-bas, je vais faire un rapport à Bauman.

OoOoOo

-Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose de plus monsieur…

-Très bien. Je veux un autre rapport au moindre nouvel élément, le procureur vient d'ouvrir une enquête pour mort suspecte, il faut simplement lui indiquer tout changement pour nous permettre d'enquêter tranquillement…

Mark opina, il avait depuis longtemps appris que le cadre d'enquête permettait de mettre en œuvre des mesures plus ou moins importantes.

-On attend le rapport de l'autopsie.

-Vous risquez d'attendre un petit peu, Kate est en congé et il n'y a que Richard aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé de travailler sur un autre dossier pour le moment. Commencez par essayer de trouver qui est notre victime.

-Sans problème, on a ses empreintes.

Mark sortit du bureau du commissaire et rejoignit Peak qui travaillait sur un des bureaux centraux. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui et jeta un regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Alors ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ?

-Il n'est dans aucun de nos fichiers. On n'a aucune disparition inquiétante signalée correspondant à son profil. Pas de papiers, ni vêtements dans les poubelles aux alentours, personne ne l'a reconnu dans le voisinage. On n'a pas le début d'un commencement de piste…

-On n'a pas interrogé tout le monde non plus dans le quartier, tempéra Mark.

-Franchement on a vu pas mal de monde, et personne ne l'a jamais aperçu dans le coin.

-Il sort forcément de quelque part…

-Oui mais d'où ?

Mark s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de Peak.

-Il y a deux possibilités… Soit il a disparu cette nuit et donc son entourage ne s'est pas encore inquiété et on aura probablement un avis de recherche dans les prochains jours… Soit c'est un solitaire dont personne ne se soucie et à ce moment-là, on risque de devoir attendre surtout s'il n'a pas un employeur diligent.

-Richard pourra certainement nous en dire plus après l'autopsie… Commenta Peak.

-Oui mais on risque de ne pas l'avoir aujourd'hui. Va falloir qu'on continue l'enquête de terrain pour espérer en apprendre plus…

-On n'a aucun témoin. Aucun voisin n'a entendu le moindre bruit ou n'a remarqué la moindre chose suspecte… On n'a rien.

-Notre victime était nue derrière des poubelles. A l'œil nu il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure. Si on part du principe qu'il est mort de façon naturelle... Commença Mark.

-Il aurait été dépouillé une fois mort… Renchérit Thomas Peak.

-Et qui est le plus susceptible de dépouiller un homme mort dans une ruelle en pleine nuit ?

-Un sans-abri ?

-Peut-être même que ça en était un lui-même…

-Ce qui expliquerait l'absence de signalement ?

-Oui… Après les faits sont récents, on ne peut pas partir que là-dessus. Surtout, que le problème avec cette hypothèse, c'est que notre victime n'avait aucun stigmate pouvant laisser croire qu'il vivait dans la rue… Il était propre, rasé de près, et semblait bien nourri…

-Peut être sortait-il d'un centre ? On s'occupe des sans-abris, ils ont droit à un accès à des douches et on leur prête des rasoirs… S'il y était il y a pas trop longtemps, on aura peut-être moyen de remonter la piste…

Mark réfléchit. Il n'était pas convaincu mais il ne devait écarter aucune piste.

-Très bien, fais le tour des associations d'aide aux sans-abris du coin… Ils restent toujours dans un même secteur pour ne pas avoir à se battre avec d'autres SDF. Chacun garde son bout de quartier avec férocité. Si il a été retrouvé là et que c'est bien un SDF, il devait mendier dans cette zone.

OoOoOoO

Mark était de retour dans la petite ruelle où le corps avait été retrouvé.

La zone avait été rouverte au public après avoir été photographiée sous tous les angles et qu'aucun indice n'ait pu être découvert.

Il laissa sa voiture et décida de parcourir le quartier à pied pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait et qui pourrait éclaircir son affaire. Il décida de traverser la petite ruelle où avait été retrouvé le corps.

Il prit la direction du Nord et aperçut au bout de quelques instants une autre ruelle menant sur la droite. Il y avait néanmoins une grille qui empêchait le passage quelques mètres après et un amoncellement de caisse en bois qui ne permettaient pas d'avoir une vue dégagée sur ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il tâta rapidement le grillage pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier était solide et qu'il condamnait parfaitement le passage.

Il se détourna donc du renfoncement pour reprendre sa route dans la ruelle. Après quelques minutes de marches il fut obligé de suivre le virage que faisait la ruelle sur la gauche. Il vit alors au loin de l'agitation et il comprit qu'il revenait sur une rue principale.

La ruelle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle servait surtout d'accès au garage des maisons qui donnaient sur la rue principale. Il n'y avait aucun commerce, aucun restaurant, aucune porte autre que celle des habitations.

La plupart des maisons étaient d'immenses bâtisses de ville, que ses agents avaient parcourues à la recherche d'information sur leur victime. Aucun des habitants dans un rayon de 500 mètres ne connaissaient de près ou de loin l'homme retrouvé.

Il déboucha sur la rue plus importante qui était perpendiculaire à Robert street et la redescendit tranquillement tout en examinant rapidement la façade des maisons. Mark fit le tour du pâté de maison pour retrouver son point de départ. Il aperçut alors de l'autre côté de la rue, un SDF assis à l'entrée de la supérette dont le gérant avait donné l'alerte.

Il s'approcha de l'homme.

-Bonjour monsieur, police… Commença Mark en sortant son badge alors que le mendiant lui tendait sa coupelle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sans-abris s'était redressé d'un bond et prenait la fuite.

-Arrêtez-vous ! Police !

L'homme ne stoppant pas sa course, Mark n'hésita pas et se lança à sa poursuite. L'homme l'avait pris par surprise mais il était entraîné à faire face à ce genre de situation, et il ne doutait pas de rattraper l'homme. Ce dernier avait au moins 15 ans de plus que lui.

Le SDF eut bien la malice de prendre des rues bondées, mais il ne parvint pas à prendre plus de quelques mètres d'avance. Il tenta alors sa chance dans une ruelle plus déserte et c'est ce qui marqua la fin de la poursuite.

Libéré de la gêne occasionnée par la foule, Mark accéléra et plaqua l'homme au sol. Après une brève lutte, il lui maintint le bras dans le dos et réussit à le menotter malgré les protestations de l'homme.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser… Et visiblement vous préférez le faire au commissariat…

OoOoOoO

-Kevin Taylor… Vous êtes un habitué…

-J'sais absolument rien.

Mark ferma la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire derrière lui en continuant de regarder le dossier du sans-abri.

-Destruction de bien public, refus d'obtempérer, délit de fuite, possession de stupéfiant… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est obligé de vous courir après…

-J'sais rien.

-C'est étonnant… mais sachez que si vous n'aviez pas fuis comme cela… Je n'aurai jamais trouvé ceci sur vous.

Mark déposa sur la table les séparant un petit sachet contenant des petits cristaux noirs.

\- Seulement ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là. Je dois même vous avouer que vous n'auriez jamais dû être là.

-Hein ?

-Exactement, je n'avais que quelques photos à vous montrer et une ou deux questions à vous poser.

-J'ai perdu mes cailloux parce que je m'suis barré ?!

-Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Maintenant que vous êtes bien confortablement assis, je vais vous demander de regarder cette photo et de me dire si vous reconnaissez l'homme qui figure dessus…

Il glissa une photo prise de la victime sur le bureau. Taylor la saisit et l'observa.

-Jamais vu.

-Ce n'était pas un SDF du coin ? Un nouveau ?

-Non… Je connais bien mon quartier et j'peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu ce gars…

-On l'a retrouvé juste en face de votre emplacement… Vous connaissez cette rue ?

Mark fit défiler plusieurs photos du lieu où avait été découvert le corps.

-Ouais bien sûr… C'est en face de la supérette… J'y vais pas souvent…

-Où étiez-vous cette nuit ?

-Quoi ? Vous croyez que c'est moi qui ai tué ce gars ?

-Comment savez-vous qu'il est mort ?

-J'suis pas débile… J'ai vu les flics ce matin qui trainait dans la ruelle… J'suis pas né de la dernière pluie… Du coup je suis allé me poser un peu plus loin et je suis revenu que cet après midi.

-Nous ne savons pas encore dans quelle circonstance notre victime est décédée mais nous savons qu'elle est morte vers 1 heure du matin. Où étiez-vous à ce moment-là ?

-Comme d'hab… J'étais un peu plus loin… J'dors dans un garage abandonné juste au bout de la rue en face de celle-là… Fit le SDF en montrant les photos.

-Très bien… Et avez-vous entendu du bruit cette nuit ?

-Oh oui…

Mark se pencha intéressé.

-Comme toutes les nuits… Le bruit des voitures, des chats qui se battent, des télévisions des gens bien pénards chez eux… Le moindre grincement des portes du voisinage, le vent qui souffle dans les conduits d'aération. Le bruit de la ville quoi.

-Rien de particulier ? Pas de cris ? Pas de coups de feu ?

-Non.

-Vous connaissez cette ruelle ? Vous savez si d'autres SDF y dorment ?

-Non… C'est pas vraiment un bon spot… Il y a toujours des types louches qui sortent de nulle part…

-Comment ça ?

-J'sais pas comment mieux vous dire… Y a du passage dans cette ruelle mais c'est souvent des types étranges…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Ils se baladent tous en robe… Et parfois on dirait même que leurs habits changent… Ils sortent d'endroit où il n'y a pas de passage… J'aime pas trop ça alors je n'y vais pas…

-Quand vous dites en robe ? Comme celle d'avocat ? Des membres de l'Eglise ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça même si parfois elles sont vachement colorées…

-Très bien monsieur Taylor… Une dernière question. Vous n'avez pas trouvé des vêtements lors de vos dernières fouilles ?

-Non.

-Parfait ! Eh bien monsieur Taylor, je pense que vous pouvez rentrer… que vous pouvez partir.

-Hein ? Tout ça pour ça ?

-C'est tout ce qu'on gagne à ne pas avoir la conscience tranquille monsieur Taylor…

-Et j'peux récupérer mes affaires, fit le sans-abri en jetant un regard au petit sachet toujours sur la table.

-Et bien, vos affaires vous seront restituées bien entendu à l'exception de ça, fit Mark en sortant de la salle avec le sachet contenant la drogue.

Il fit un signe de tête à l'agent qui attendait devant la porte et qui avait pour mission de raccompagner le sans-abri à la porte.

OoOoOoO

-Alors ?

-Rien... Il a rien vu.

-Il t'aura fait faire ton sport au moins, se moqua Peak.

-Je m'en serai bien passé… Si au moins cet idiot avait été d'une quelconque aide…

-J'ai fait le tour des centres d'hébergement et des soupes populaires du coin… Rien sur notre bonhomme.

-Le mieux serait de faire circuler un avis de recherche... Il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette ville qui connait notre homme.

-Je m'en occupe… Fit Peak en se levant.

Mark rejoignit son bureau et ouvrit un nouveau un dossier sur lequel il ne nota aucun nom.

Il n'y mit qu'une photo qu'il regarda attentivement.

Il n'y avait rien d'assez distinctif chez l'homme pour permettre d'en tirer des conclusions. Tout avait disparu, ses vêtements, et tout ce qui pouvait être dedans.

Il y avait différentes raisons pour faire disparaître les vêtements d'un cadavre, songea Mark. La plupart du temps, les raisons tenaient au fait que le tueur cherchait à cacher l'identité de la personne pour empêcher la police de progresser dans son enquête. Or aucune blessure n'avait pu être décelée sur le corps de leur victime. Il y avait pour le moment tout à parier que l'homme était décédé seul dans cette ruelle. Il n'y avait donc pas forcément de tueur à rechercher.

Dès lors la piste d'une personne volant les vêtements était la plus plausible pour expliquer la nudité de l'homme, mais une telle personne ne se serait pas embarrasser avec les papiers de l'homme et les aurait certainement jetés dans une poubelle à proximité.

Il était déjà assez morbide qu'une personne n'ait aucun problème à dépouiller un homme mort dans la rue, il aurait vraiment fallu avoir à faire à un dérangé pour que ce dernier n'ait pas de soucis à conserver les papiers de la victime.

Seulement la présence du corps dans la ruelle était étrange. Hormis un SDF ou un habitant du pâté de maison, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une personne se retrouve à cet endroit.

Le corps avait peut-être été déplacé pour être dépouillé plus facilement.

Mark se releva et rejoignit Peak qui était au téléphone.

-Des caméras de surveillance sur Robert street et Albany street ?

-Oui un peu partout, il y a pas mal de banques et d'immeubles surveillés dans le coin. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que notre victime n'a pas été blessée à première vue… Et pourtant il est nu… Alors soit il s'agissait d'un fou échappé d'on ne sait où… Soit il a été dépouillé. Or la rue n'est pas franchement très passante, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait fabriqué là-bas.

-Donc il a sûrement été transporté là-bas ?

-Oui et on ne se promène pas avec un corps en plein Londres sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres…

-Sauf si on a une voiture, Objecta Peak.

-Ce qui serait étrange puisqu'il n'y a pas de blessure. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait transporté un cadavre jusque-là ?

-Ouais, enfin du coup rien n'empêche d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux bandes…

OoOoOoO

-Rien…

-Ca commence à devenir lassant… Souffla Mark. Il ne sort pas de nulle part.

-En tout cas, rien sur toutes les caméras des environs pendant la période où notre gars est décédé, confirma le policier qui avait été chargé de s'occuper du visionnage.

-Ca commence vraiment à devenir dingue… Il va bien falloir qu'on ait des informations à un moment donné… Fit Mark en s'éloignant de l'agent qui continuait de regarder les rushs avec l'inspecteur Peak.

-Bah j'imagine que de toute façon, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir, Fit Peak en regardant sa montre. On va attendre que la diffusion des photos permette son identification.

-Oui, ça attendra bien demain. De toute façon sans le rapport sur la mort, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche. Une mort naturelle ou un meurtre ?

-A demain, chef ! Fit Peak sans répondre.

-A demain.

Mark prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il grimpa dans sa vieille Audi et prit le chemin de chez lui.

Sur la route, il remarqua qu'il passait à proximité du lieu où avait été retrouvé leur homme. Il hésita un instant mais personne ne l'attendait chez lui et il décida de faire un petit détour.

Il prit Albany Street et roula jusqu'à l'embranchement avec Robert street. Il profita des bouchons habituels de Londres pour pouvoir observer tranquillement la zone.

Le sans-abri qu'il avait attrapé en début d'après-midi avait récupéré son emplacement. Il fut un bon moment arrêté devant la ruelle qu'il observa en laissant ses pensées dérivées.

Son homme était peut-être simplement un pauvre homme vivant seul, n'ayant aucune famille en vie et dont la mort ne ferait de peine à personne. Si le lendemain le rapport d'autopsie révélait une mort naturelle et que personne ne se présentait au commissariat, il risquait d'être inhumé sans nom et sans cérémonie.

Il espérait pouvoir rendre l'homme à sa famille.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le passage d'un homme qui semblait porter un long manteau noir. Mark fut un peu surpris. On avait beau être fin Septembre, le temps ne se prêtait pas encore au port de tels vêtements. Surtout que la fin d'après-midi était très agréable, Mark avait la fenêtre ouverte depuis son départ du commissariat.

Il l'observa plus attentivement pénétrer dans la ruelle et avancer dans celle-ci quand il remarqua que le manteau était véritablement très long et qu'il pouvait facilement s'apparenter à une toge, ou à une robe.

Il se demandait où le gars pouvait bien aller quand il fut klaxonné par une voiture derrière lui qui lui reprochait de ne pas avancer assez vite. Mark fit les deux mètres vers l'avant pour rejoindre la voiture à qui il avait osé laisser autant d'avance.

Il se retourna alors pour observer de nouveau l'homme au manteau mais pesta quand il s'aperçut que sa légère avancée l'empêchait de pouvoir voir la ruelle. Il ne voyait plus que les poubelles.

Il hésita un instant à poursuivre l'homme. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, il s'empêcha d'agir. Il n'avait aucune raison de courir après un homme pour le simple fait qu'il venait de repenser à ce que lui avait dit le SDF plus tôt dans l'après-midi et surtout il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner sa voiture au bon milieu du trafic londonien à l'heure de pointe.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait penser de cette partie de l'entretien. Le sans-abri lui avait indiqué la présence de personnes en robe régulièrement dans la ruelle. S'agissait-il simplement d'un délire de ce dernier ou de la présence d'un cabinet d'avocat dans le quartier ?

Il se rappela néanmoins que certaines sectes portaient des tenues particulières dont la couleur variait en fonction de l'importance du poste de la personne.

Il suffisait qu'une des maisons du quartier accueille des réunions de ce genre de personne pour expliquer ces passages. Tous les habitants présents ce matin-là avaient été interrogés et personne ne connaissait son homme, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ces personnages habillés un peu bizarrement ne soient liés à son affaire. Ils étaient à Londres, ce n'était pas la première fois et de loin, que quelques excentriques s'habillaient étrangement.

Après tout, il n'était même pas certain des causes de la mort. Il n'y avait vraisemblablement pas eu d'homicide donc pas de suspect. Ce n'était certainement qu'une déformation professionnelle de sa part de ne voir que des morts suspectes.

OoOoOoO

**A très vite pour la suite ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureux de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette nouvelle histoire. Je suis très content de voir que certains d'entre vous sont toujours là ;) Le premier chapitre se passait du côté moldu et ne faisait pas appel à des personnages connus. Tout va changer avec ce chapitre avec un nouveau personnage, et un autre légèrement plus célèbre ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

Andrew Danwin sortit de la cheminée du Ministère de la magie à 8h tapante.

Il passa le contrôle de sécurité en saluant les agents de sécurité en faction, puis se soumit au passage de la cascade des voleurs qui avait été mise en place à l'entrée du Ministère suite à la seconde guerre .

Andrew sourit en se rappelant que c'était son apprenti actuel et sa bande de copains qui avaient rendu obligatoire ce système après qu'ils aient réussi à infiltrer le Ministère sous l'apparence d'employés.

C'était une histoire qui était déjà célèbre bien qu'elle n'ait eu lieu que quelques années auparavant, et toutes les personnes ayant vécu l'année de la Terreur n'étaient pas prêtes d'oublier.

Lui-même l'avait vécu. Il en gardait encore des souvenirs douloureux. Il fallait dire que venir de Poufsouffle et être un auror n'obéissant pas au doigt et à l'œil des autorités en place n'avait pas toujours été facile. Seul son statut de sang pur l'avait protégé. Il avait finalement participé à la bataille de Poudlard et avait été au première loge pour voir le duel entre Harry Potter et Voldemort.

Andrew aimait se rappeler cette histoire tous les matins en traversant le hall du Ministère. Il était important pour lui de se souvenir d'où il venait et ce qui faisait que jour après jour il se levait pour aller travailler. Jamais plus il n'accepterait que des mages noirs ne prennent le pouvoir en Grande Bretagne.

Il avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois mais il avait réussi à rentrer chez les aurors juste après la première guerre, les horreurs de celle-ci, jusqu'à la première victoire de Potter, l'avaient poussé à candidater. Il avait toujours été très moyen aux écrits et avait raté sa première tentative à cause de cela. La seconde fois, il avait réussi de justesse à avoir les notes minimales pour passer le premier stade. Heureusement pour lui il avait parfaitement réussi ses épreuves pratiques et son entretien final, ce qui lui avait permis d'être sélectionné.

Il salua poliment les sorciers présents dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le numéro 2.

Il connaissait la plupart de vue ou de Poudlard. Comme la quasi-totalité des sorciers travaillant au Ministère avait passé 7 ans à Poudlard, il était difficile de ne connaître personne, surtout pour les descendants de famille sorcière.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur à son étage et se dirigea vers le bureau des aurors.

Il pénétra dans le bureau et salua ses collègues qui étaient de garde auprès des cheminées pour accueillir les différents messages.

Il s'installa à son bureau en posant son sac dessus. Il fixa la petite photo qui était accrochée sur un des pans de la cloison l'entourant. Sa petite Annie le regardait avec un grand sourire avant de se mettre à éclater de rire. La photo avait été prise dans un petit parc du côté de Pré-au-Lard lors de l'une de leurs sorties.

Il ne pourrait pas la voir avant la fin de la semaine. Elle n'était chez lui que pour les weekends, le reste du temps elle vivait avec sa mère dans un village sorcier au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

Cela avait fait partie des raisons qui les avaient poussés à divorcer lui et Madison outre le fait que celle-ci l'avait trompé avec un de ses ex. Madison n'avait jamais réussi à s'adapter à la ville et à la pression de tous ses moldus autour d'eux. Elle était issue d'une famille sorcière qui avait toujours vécu à l'écart des moldus et elle n'avait pas réussi à s'habituer. Elle retournait donc déjà régulièrement dans son village natal, où elle retrouvait sa famille et ses proches, quand ils vivaient ensemble. Elle y vivait de nouveau depuis leur divorce.

Il n'avait pas pu être là pour elle, souvent submergé par le travail et les enquêtes qui lui étaient confiés. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'évoluer à Londres même s'il n'avait jamais côtoyé les moldus. Il faisait comme si ces derniers n'existaient pas puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre raison pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

La demeure familiale dont il avait hérité à la mort de ses parents était située au plein cœur de la capitale britannique mais il se déplaçait uniquement en cheminée et transplanage pour se rendre au travail. Il n'avait donc jamais compris le sentiment d'oppression que ressentait sa femme et l'avait payé cher au bout de quatre années de mariage.

La petite Annie n'avait alors que deux ans, et cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter autant qu'il le voudrait. Son ex-femme s'était rapidement remariée avec son ex de jeunesse et Andrew avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu son lien avec sa fille.

Il avait placé la photo de sa fille à l'opposé de celles des malfaiteurs et autres meurtriers qui étaient recherchés par le bureau des aurors. Ces dernières étaient à côté de deux articles de journaux qu'il avait découpés dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les deux articles relataient deux de ses plus grands succès et des procès qui avaient permis aux suspects de finir au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban.

Il sortit de son sac le journal du jour et lut les articles les plus intéressants jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure de l'appel. Il se présenta à ce dernier avec l'ensemble de ses collègues et vit du coin de l'œil que Potter venait d'arriver. Juste à l'heure comme trop souvent.

L'appel avait lieu tous les jours devant le bureau privatif du commandant des aurors qui prenaient le temps de revenir sur les affaires en cours et de distribuer les nouveaux cas à ses subordonnés.

Gawain Robards sortit de son bureau pour les saluer. Il discuta deux mots avec son second Greyson qui acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Belle journée... Je n'ai que deux affaires qui nous sont parvenues cette nuit. Brownon et Heston voilà pour vous.

Le commandant leur donna un petit dossier.

-Comme d'habitude, il y a tout dedans. Et ça… C'est pour Neil et Samson.

Deux autres aurors se présentèrent pour prendre l'affaire.

-Vous prenez vos apprentis avec vous ! Les autres, aujourd'hui c'est paperasserie…

Devant la moue de ses agents, Robards reprit :

-Je sais les gars… Mais on se plaint toujours de ne pas avoir le temps. Alors faut savoir le prendre. Vous me mettez un point final à tous les dossiers clôturés qui seront jugés au début du mois prochain.

Andrew hocha la tête comme les autres et rejoignit son box alors que le commandant sortait du quartier général pour se rendre là où ses fonctions exigeaient qu'il aille.

Potter passa derrière lui pour rejoindre le box voisin du sien. Le Survivant était son apprenti depuis plus de deux ans et il entamait sa dernière année avant d'être auror à part entière. Andrew était convaincu que le garçon réussirait sa dernière année bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais fait part. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de féliciter les gens. De plus l'histoire et l'aura du garçon nécessitait un recul tout particulier.

Dans tous les cas, l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait jamais mis en avant son nom ou son passé pour obtenir des avantages ou pour prendre des raccourcis. Andrew se rappelait encore de leur premier jour ensemble. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche de la journée à moins qu'il ne lui ait posé une question.

Désormais, ils avaient créé une véritable relation professionnelle, et ils s'appréciaient l'un et l'autre. Les deux premières années du Survivant avaient été plus qu'exemplaires et il faisait déjà un très bon professionnel.

L'arrivée dans le service avait été un peu difficile, certains aurors pensant que le garçon avait bénéficié d'un régime de faveur de la part du ministre. Andrew, lui, savait que le garçon avait obtenu les notes nécessaires à ses ASPIC ainsi qu'à l'examen de sélection, mais il n'aurait rien trouvé à redire s'il avait été sélectionné pour ses actes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'auror qui pouvait se targuer d'aussi grands exploits que le garçon contre des mages noirs. Finalement Potter avait fait taire les critiques et il était désormais parfaitement intégré dans le bureau des Aurors.

Andrew saisit sa plume et commença à rédiger un mémo, il le colla ensuite sur le dossier qu'il avait terminé juste avant le weekend. Il devait l'envoyer au Magenmagot pour une audience qui avait lieu dans une semaine.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir que la voix d'une femme visiblement agitée lui parvient.

Il se leva et jeta un regard à l'entrée du QG par-dessus les pans de son box.

Une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'année semblait hors d'elle et les deux aspirants de garde ne semblaient pas trop savoir comment s'en sortir.

Andrew n'avait rien d'autre à faire et il s'approcha donc pour calmer les choses et secourir les deux gamins de garde.

Les premiers temps en tant qu'apprenti auror n'étaient pas toujours des plus intéressants. Les aspirants étaient souvent utilisés pour les missions les plus pénibles quand leur formateur n'avait pas d'enquête en cours.

-Madame je vous dis que tout ce qui concerne les disparitions est du ressort de la police magique nous ne…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Andrew en se plaçant face à la brune.

-Auror Danwin ! Le salua l'un des aspirant. Nous tentons d'expliquer à cette dame que nous ne pouvons…

-Je me fiche de vos procédures ! Je vous dis que mon mari a disparu et qu'il n'ait pas rentré chez nous hier soir.

-Madame, tenta le second aspirant. Pour les personnes disparues un délai de 24 heures doit être écoulé avant que nous puissions…

-Je vous dis que ce n'est pas normal ! Mon mari a disparu ! Il était avec des amis hier soir et ils m'ont dit qu'il était parti de leur soirée à 23 heures comme toutes les fois où ils jouent ensemble !

-Laissez les gars, je m'en occupe.

Les deux aspirants acquiescèrent trop heureux de se débarrasser de la femme.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie. Je vais prendre votre déposition.

La brune serra son sac contre elle et avança en direction de la pièce qu'il lui avait montrée.

Andrew observa plus attentivement la femme. Cette dernière devait avoir passé la première moitié de la trentaine. Brune et svelte, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder si on exceptait un nez un peu trop proéminent. L'alliance à son doigt témoignait du fait qu'elle était mariée et elle tremblait de stress.

Potter intrigué, le rejoignit dans la salle, et il se mit dans un coin pour ne pas déranger. La femme était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le Survivant dans la pièce.

-Madame… ?

-Travis. Eleonor Travis.

-Madame Travis… Très bien. Donc vous êtes ici pour la disparition supposée de votre mari…

-Non. Je suis là pour la disparition certaine de mon mari !

-Très bien, et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous penser que votre mari a disparu ?

-Je ne pense pas… Mais c'est incroyable… Je veux voir un de vos supérieurs !

-Ca va être compliqué Madame… Seul le commandant Robards m'est hiérarchiquement supérieur et il ne se déplacera pas pour une disparition de moins de 24 heures.

-Peu importe… Je vous disais que mon mari a disparu !

-Quel est le prénom de votre mari ?

-Stanley.

-Parfait. Vous avez parlé d'une soirée entre ami ? Demanda Andrew en consignant les réponses de l'épouse Travis.

-Oui, tous les dimanches soirs mon mari retrouve ses amis de Poudlard pour jouer au poker.

-Très bien et il n'est pas revenu de sa soirée ?

-Non.

-Est-il possible que votre mari ait dormi chez l'un de ses amis ? Je ne sais pas de quelle nature était les soirées de votre mari mais il est dangereux de transplaner après avoir bu… Peut être…

-Non, j'ai contacté l'organisateur de la soirée qui m'a assuré qu'il était reparti de chez lui. Ils avaient certainement bu mais ça fait longtemps que Stanley ne boit plus assez pour ne pas pouvoir transplaner.

-Il ne transplane pas directement de chez lui ?

-Non… Comme la plupart des gens, Jack a un sortilège anti-transplanage sur son domicile afin d'éviter que les gens ne puissent entrer chez lui sans autorisation. Ils transplanent tous du bas de son immeuble.

-Où se trouve cet immeuble ?

-Dans une rue secondaire du Chemin de Traverse…

-Plus exactement ?

-Je ne sais plus… Juste à côté de cet éditeur…

-Obscurus Books ?

-Non…

-Dumalley Fils ?

-Oui c'est ça ! C'est l'immeuble juste à gauche quand vous regardez la boutique.

-Je vois. Pouvez-vous me donner le nom des personnes se trouvant à cette soirée ?

-Jack Langton, Ruben Powell, Joe Day et Elliot Tebois.

-Parfait. Avez-vous tenté de le contacter ?

-Les trois hiboux que je lui ai envoyés sont revenus sans que le message n'ait été délivré.

-Il me faudrait une photo de votre mari.

-Bien sûr ! Tenez !

-Je vous remercie Madame Travis. Nous allons nous pencher sur cette affaire, fit Andrew en se levant. Nous vous contacterons dès que nous en saurons plus. En attendant rentrez chez vous en réfléchissez de votre côté à des endroits où il pourrait être. Si vous avez des nouvelles contactez-nous aussitôt.

Il raccompagna Eleonor Travis jusqu'à la porte du quartier général, Potter le suivant de quelques pas.

-Merci, auror Danwin…

-Je vous en prie.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparue, Andrew se tourna vers les deux aspirants qui étaient toujours de garde.

-Auror Darwin… Est-ce qu'on a commis une erreur ?

-Non… Pas techniquement du moins. Au niveau de la procédure, vous avez eu raison de ne pas vouloir lancer tout de suite de recherche… Mais il va falloir travailler votre empathie les gars. C'est clair, on a tous les jours des fausses alertes mais il vaut mieux perdre 5 minutes à comprendre qu'une histoire est du flanc, qu'empêcher la personne de nous dire ce qu'elle veut alors que quelqu'un est réellement disparu.

-Son mari est vraiment disparu ? Demanda John Frey, le plus jeune des deux.

-Rien n'est moins sûr. Ce ne serait pas le premier à disparaître quelques jours avant de revenir la queue entre les jambes. J'ai rien à faire alors je vais m'occuper de contacter St Mangouste et deux trois autres endroits en attendant que les 24 heures soient passées. Et si on n'a rien, on envoie ça à la police magique. Ce n'est pas à nous de gérer ce genre de truc.

Il quitta les deux bleus et se dirigea vers le bureau du commandant suivit par son aspirant.

Nick Greyson, le commandant en second l'intercepta avant qu'il ne frappe.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré… Il avait un rendez-vous extérieur.

Andrew retourna dans son box.

-T'as fini ton rapport ? Demanda-t-il à son aspirant.

-Hum… non j'ai encore deux trois trucs à finaliser, lui répondit Potter.

\- Ok, occupes-toi en, je me charge d'appeler St Mangouste.

Il s'installa devant la cheminée et appela l'hôpital. Il finit par tomber sur un de ses contacts qui lui apprit qu'aucun Stanley Travis n'avait atterri à St Mangouste dans la nuit et qu'aucune personne non identifiée n'avait été prise en charge.

Il le nota sur le parchemin où il avait pris la disposition d'Eleonor Travis quand il vit passer le commandant Robards.

Andrew se dirigea donc vers son bureau où il fut rapidement introduit.

-Danwin ? Lui demanda son chef avec un sourire.

-On a eu une certaine Madame Travis qui est venue pour la disparition de son mari.

-Ça ne nous concerne pas… S'étonna le commandant Robards à voix haute.

-Oui mais visiblement les gens ne sont pas au courant. J'ai pris sa déposition pour éviter qu'elle nous fasse un scandale… et surtout parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Andrew attendit un signe de la tête pour continuer.

-J'ai commencé les recherches habituelles pour éviter à la Police magique de perdre son temps et déblayer un peu le terrain au cas où.

-C'est ok pour moi. Par contre si on n'a rien de nouveau demain matin, ça part chez eux. C'est un peu le feu chez eux en ce moment donc pas de soucis pour aujourd'hui mais ensuite c'est plus pour nous. Si tu fais bien le boulot, ils nous devront une faveur et c'est toujours pas mal.

-Très bien chef !

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain Andrew pénétra dans son bureau avec l'intention d'envoyer le dossier qu'il avait constitué la veille à la police magique.

Le jour précédent, il avait fait le tour des endroits où l'on retrouvait généralement les portés disparus mais il n'avait rien découvert de nouveau.

Il avait hésité à aller faire un tour chez les amis du disparu pour en savoir plus mais le commandant Robards avait raison, ce n'était pas son travail.

Le gars s'était sans doute rendu compte qu'il ne supportait plus sa femme et il avait décidé de filer à l'anglaise après une soirée arrosée où ses potes lui auraient rappelé à quel point il serait mieux seul.

L'histoire était classique. Il referait son apparition dans quelques jours ou semaines au mieux ou disparaitrait à jamais dans le cas contraire. La police magique essaierait de le retrouver mais ce genre de cas était rapidement oublié.

Stanley Travis était majeur et vacciné, et une telle disparition ne déclenchait rien de spécial à la grande incompréhension des familles.

Il s'installa tranquillement sur sa chaise et décida de lire les notes de services qui étaient arrivées dans la nuit.

La plupart, comme d'habitude, était d'une inutilité rare. Il s'apprêtait à les jeter dans sa corbeille quand un aspirant frappa à sa porte.

-Auror Danwin… Quelqu'un vous demande aux cheminées…

-Qui ça ?

-Une certaine Madame Travis… Voulez-vous qu…

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Andrew se dirigea vers les cheminées d'urgence où les sorciers pouvaient les contacter. L'appel de Madame Travis était un très bon signe. Elle avait certainement suivi son conseil en pensant à un endroit qu'affectionnait particulièrement son mari.

Il comprit néanmoins très rapidement son erreur quand il vit les traces de maquillage sur le visage de la sorcière. De longs sillons prouvaient le passage récent de larmes et Andrew sut que le pire était arrivé.

-Madame Travis ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

-Ils ont retrouvé Stan… Ils l'ont retrouvé…

Les sanglots dans sa voix rendaient le propos difficilement compréhensible mais Andrew en avait compris l'essentiel.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-De Staaan…

Sa voix se brisa dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Qui l'a retrouvé ? Demanda plus explicitement l'auror.

-Les molduuus !

Andrew jeta un regard interrogateur vers l'aspirant qui avait pris l'appel. Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'ignorance.

-Madame Travis… Puis-je passer chez vous pour bien comprendre de quoi il retourne ?

-Oui… Souffla la femme visiblement soulagée de ne pas avoir à venir de nouveau au bureau des aurors.

-Très bien, à tout de suite.

Andrew mit un terme à la conversation, laissa une note à l'attention de son aspirant, qui était parti dans la salle des archives, et fonça dans les couloirs en direction du hall du ministère.

OoOoOoOo

Andrew frappa à la porte de la maison des Travis.

Il avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard et était sorti du village pour la trouver.

A peine eut-il frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui.

-Madame Travis, la salua Andrew en lui tendant la main.

Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les personnes ayant perdu l'un de leur proche. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il savait qu'il devait être à la fois compréhensif pour les personnes qui étaient en plein deuil tout en gardant une certaine distance pour pouvoir bien faire son travail.

Il n'avait aucun mal avec ce second point mais il lui fallait travailler le premier pour ne pas paraître totalement insensible.

Elonor Travis la saisit tout en essuyant une larme avec l'autre. Par la même, elle continua de se barbouiller le visage avec le maquillage qui avait coulé.

-Votre mari… Commença Andrew ne sachant pas réellement comment finir cette phrase.

-Il a été retrouvé par les moldus !

-Oui, vous me l'avez dit… Mais où est-il ?

-Il est chez les moldus… Mort !

Andrew sentit la main de la femme se contracter sur la sienne à ce mot.

-Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

-Entrez… On va vous raconter.

Andrew pénétra dans la résidence des Travis où il fut conduit dans le salon. Trois autres personnes y étaient présentes. L'une d'entre elles ressemblait énormément à Eleonor Travis. Légèrement plus jeune, elle tenait la main d'un homme portant un costume moldu qui paraissait de très bonne facture et qui se tenait particulièrement droit à ses côtés.

La troisième personne était plus âgée et semblait avoir énormément pleuré.

-Auror Danwin, je vous présente ma sœur Elisabeth et son mari Paul, ainsi que ma belle-mère…

Elle se rapprocha de la femme âgée pour lui saisir la main. Celle-ci la remercia d'un sourire alors qu'Andrew s'installait sur un siège en face de la famille de Stanley Travis.

-Je suis navré de venir dans de telles circonstances, mais du fait du décès de votre mari… Une enquête doit être ouverte par le bureau des aurors. Puis-je savoir comment vous avez retrouvé votre mari ?

-Paul est un avocat moldu, c'est lui qui a appris la nouvelle.

Andrew se tourna vers l'homme au costume.

-Je travaille dans un cabinet au plein cœur de Londres et j'ai vu ce matin dans The Daily Telegraph la photo de Stanley… J'ai d'abord cru avoir à faire à un sosie et j'ai donc appelé ma femme pour lui dire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a dit qu'Eleonor venait de l'appeler pour lui apprendre la disparition de Stanley…

-The Daily Telegraph ? Fit Andrew perplexe.

-L'équivalent de la Gazette du sorcier, répondit à sa place la sœur d'Eleonor.

-Oui c'est un journal très lu chez nous… Renchérit Paul en portant sa main au niveau de sa cravate.

Andrew acquiesça avant de continuer.

-Puis-je avoir ce journal ?

Paul ouvrit la serviette qui était à ses pieds et en sortit l'exemplaire du jour.

-Le voici.

-Je vous remercie.

Le journal était ouvert à la page où la police avait fait publier un avis pour trouver l'identité d'une personne découverte morte dans les rues de Londres sans le moindre élément permettant de la reconnaître.

La photo prise par la police moldu, à défaut de bouger, permettait d'observer parfaitement le visage de la personne découverte. Il y avait peu de doute. Stanley Travis avait bien été retrouvé mort par la police de Londres.

L'endroit où le corps avait été retrouvé était indiqué dans l'avis.

Il s'agissait d'une bonne piste pour commencer.

Il n'y avait guère de doute qu'une enquête serait ouverte par les aurors pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Le sorcier avait été retrouvé nu du côté moldu alors qu'il était parti d'une soirée avec des amis dans le quartier attenant au Chemin de Traverse.

-Quand est ce que mon fils nous sera rendu ?

C'était la première fois qu'Andrew entendait la voix de la mère de la victime, celle-ci restait tout à fait digne dans sa tristesse.

-Je ne peux vous donner une réponse précise pour le moment madame. Je crains qu'il y ait une première procédure pour récupérer le corps auprès des autorités moldus. Il faudra ensuite pratiquer une autopsie pour voir s'il est nécessaire d'enquêter sur la mort de votre fils…

-Mais enfin, qui voudrez faire du mal à mon fils… C'est… C'était un garçon sans histoire, que tout le monde aimait.

-C'est la procédure madame. Je sais que c'est compliqué à vivre mais le bureau des aurors a comme mission d'enquêter sur la mort de tous les sorciers. Votre fils avait-il des problèmes de santé ?

-Non pas à ma connaissance, fit la vieille sorcière.

Elle se tourna vers sa belle-fille interrogatrice.

Eleonor reprit la parole :

-Non rien… Je lui disais bien de manger moins sucré mais il n'y avait pas de véritables problèmes…

-Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il décède de façon naturelle à son âge. Les médicomages légistes nous en diront plus. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de notre enquête mais il vous faudra certainement venir identifier le corps à la morgue. J'en suis navré.

Après avoir salué la famille de Stanley Travis, Andrew repartit en direction du Ministère de la magie pour faire son rapport.

OoOoOoOo

-Je dois voir la Ministre de la magie. Cette enquête va nécessiter son intervention pour que nous puissions récupérer le corps sans que trop de question soit posée.

-On ne peut pas simplement envoyer la famille récupérer le corps ? Intervint Harry. Une partie d'entre elle vit dans le monde moldu, ils sauront comment faire…

-C'est un sorcier qui est mort…Et on l'a dépouillé. C'est de notre ressort, on ne peut pas laisser les moldus s'en occuper, trancha le commandant Robards. Auror Danwin, vu que vous êtes sur l'affaire depuis le début, je vous laisse dessus avec Potter.

-Reçu.

-Très bien, du coup venez avec moi. Nous devons agir vite… Je ne connais pas grand-chose des moldus et de leur médecine…

Harry hésita mais suivit le mouvement lorsqu'il vit son tuteur et le commandant sortir de la pièce.

Ils traversèrent ensemble les couloirs et atteignirent l'ascenseur.

Dans ce dernier, la moitié des sorciers fut sous le choc d'être en sa présence. Il travaillait depuis plus de deux ans au Ministère mais les gens ne finissaient jamais de s'en étonner. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise quand il quittait le bureau sans changer son physique, mais ils étaient partis précipitamment et il n'avait pas pris le temps.

-Comment va votre petite Annie ? Demanda le commandant Robards à Danwin.

L'auror sembla un peu étonné. Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie de son tuteur mais il se rappelait en avoir parlé un jour avec lui.

-Très bien je vous remercie. Elle est rentrée à l'école cette année…

-Ah grosse étape… Mon numéro deux vient d'entrer à Poudlard à son tour… Vous verrez c'est encore plus bizarre… La maison fait tellement vide.

-Je n'ai pas franchement hâte… Je ne la vois déjà pas beaucoup…

-Je comprends, fit le commandant compatissant.

Danwin le remercia d'un sourire qu'Harry trouva un peu crispé.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'antichambre du bureau du ministre. Le secrétaire particulier du Ministre de la magie les accueillit de façon très professionnelle, presque froidement.

-Monsieur le Ministre ne peut vous recevoir tout de suite…Il est en communication…

-Je doute que quoi ce soit aussi important qu'un potentiel danger pour le Secret.

Le secrétaire sembla prendre conscience de l'enjeu et la mine grave il s'éloigna vers les deux grandes portes en bois vernis qui menaient au bureau du Ministre.

Après quelques instants d'attente, il les introduit auprès du Ministre.

-Harry ! S'exclama le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Monsieur le ministre, répondit cérémonieusement Harry en jetant un regard prudent vers son tuteur et son commandant.

Il était toujours gêné que le ministre lui accorde une aussi grande attention alors même qu'il n'était qu'un aspirant de troisième année chez les aurors. Il avait beau connaître Kingsley depuis quelques années, et l'avoir côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises, il était toujours embêté quand il devait le croiser dans le cadre du travail.

-Messieurs, fit plus professionnellement le Ministre à Robards et Danwin, mais le sourire qu'il avait à l'encontre de son successeur était plus que bienveillant.

-Monsieur le Ministre, répondirent les deux hommes.

-Pour que le chef du bureau des aurors se déplace en personne et sans rendez-vous, j'en déduis que l'affaire est importante…, fit le Ministre en s'installant dans son fauteuil et en en indiquant d'autres en face de lui de l'autre côté du bureau.

Harry nota que Danwin s'était installé un peu en retrait. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme facilement impressionnable mais il fallait dire que se retrouver dans la même pièce que le Ministre, le commandant des aurors et Harry Potter, pour parler d'une chose aussi importante que le Secret, était particulièrement intimidant.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que l'affaire de disparition pour laquelle il n'avait que très peu participé la veille prendrait de telles proportions. Même s'il doutait du fait que la victime soit morte de façon naturelle vu ce que lui avait raconté Danwin, la possibilité existait toujours. Cela lui paraissait énorme.

-J'ai un sorcier mort dans un commissariat moldu… Commença le commandant des aurors.

-D'accord… J'imagine qu'on a un précédent de ce genre de cas ? Il me semble avoir déjà eu une affaire comme ça il y a quelques années.

-On doit avoir oui… Mais je ne pense pas que rendre amnésique la moitié d'un commissariat de police fasse partie de votre politique de protection du Secret…

-Ce genre de chose est déjà arrivé ?

-Oui… généralement on arrive sur les lieux avant les policiers moldus mais de temps en temps, ce sont eux qui commencent les investigations et faire disparaître les corps devient compliqué.

-Nous ne pouvons plus sérieusement faire ça… Il doit y avoir une autre solution…

-Le Premier Ministre moldu ne peut-il pas demander à ce que le corps nous soit remis sous couvert de secret-défense ? Demanda le commandant des aurors. J'ai entendu parler de ça il y a longtemps…

-Le Premier Ministre a de nombreuses responsabilités… Il ne gère pas autant de chose que je peux le faire chez nous. Vu le nombre de moldus, il est obligé de déléguer… Toutefois l'idée n'est pas bête. Peut-être que sous couvert d'une affaire des renseignements, nous pourrions récupérer le corps… Les policiers moldus sont habitués à ce genre de pratique si j'en crois mes souvenirs… Je vais appeler le Premier Ministre pour lui en parler. Je vous tiens au courant très rapidement !

Harry prit congé de la Ministre en même temps que son commandant et son tuteur et ils rentrèrent au QG en échangeant quelques banalités.

Le commandant Robards leur demanda d'avertir la famille de ne rien faire avant que le ministre n'ait pris sa décision puis il rejoignit son bureau.

-Dans quoi est ce qu'on s'est embarqué ? Murmura Danwin en se frottant le visage.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se posait la même question.

* * *

**A très vite ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous et désolé pour l'attente entre les chapitres, pour ceux qui me connaissent du Pacte de lune, vous savez que je déménage régulièrement, et c'est encore le cas cette année. J'ai dû quitter mon appartement parisien, puis j'ai aidé mes parents à déménager ces deux dernières semaines, avant de me retrouver dans mon nouveau domicile. J'ai donc été un peu occupé, et partiellement coupé du wifi à de nombreuses reprises.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos retours qui me font très plaisir, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Mark émergea lentement du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé depuis tôt la veille. Il profita encore quelques instants de la douce chaleur de son lit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

L'eau froide le crispa quelques instants avant que son corps ne s'habitue à la température. Il avait toujours pris ses douches froides. Cela avait le mérite de le réveiller complètement et de ne pas le laisser somnolent trop longtemps.

Une fois habillé, il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner. Il se levait en général assez tard pour ne pas perdre de temps de sommeil, et il était déjà l'heure d'y aller quand il eut fini son café. Il partait toujours assez tôt pour arriver avec de l'avance ce qui lui permettait d'avoir le temps de se poser.

Quand il vit l'état de la circulation en ce matin pluvieux, il s'estima heureux de pouvoir se rendre au travail en transport en commun. Il mettait plus de temps de cette façon quand la circulation n'était pas encore trop importante mais il en gagnait largement les jours de gros trafic. Une petite demi-heure plus tard il émergea de la bouche de métro la plus proche du commissariat avec assez d'avance pour qu'il puisse tranquillement prendre un autre café avant de s'occuper de ses affaires.

Il se posa à côté de la machine à café après s'en être fait un, et en profita pour saluer ses collègues les plus matinaux. L'endroit était propice aux discussions en tout genre et Mark se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation qui portait sur le dernier match de Liverpool.

Son esprit glissa vers ses préoccupations les plus immédiates pour la matinée. Il n'avait enregistré aucun appel pour son corps retrouvé nu. L'appel à témoins n'avait rencontré de succès qu'auprès des mêmes sempiternels dérangés qui répondaient à chacun d'eux. Il n'était donc pas beaucoup plus avancé sur l'identité de leur bonhomme.

Il se décida à aller rendre visite au légiste pour lui demander où il en était de l'étude du corps de sa victime. Il prit sa veste pour affronter le petit vent frais de début d'automne et traversa la rue, le centre du légiste était à proximité du commissariat.

Il salua la personne de l'accueil qui ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur son insigne et monta les marches en direction de la salle des opérations.

Il croisa dans le couloir la deuxième légiste du centre, Kate Growly.

-Bonjour !

-Oh bonjour, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà de retour, le chef m'avait dit que vous étiez en congé.

La jeune femme s'écarta du passage alors qu'un groupe de personne passait devant eux escortant un brancard en direction de la sortie. Mark leur jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'ils disparaissaient au bout du couloir. Il n'avait reconnu personne, ce qui était assez rare. Il était plutôt physionomiste et les personnes qui venaient de passer ne travaillaient pas au commissariat et ne ressemblaient en rien aux familles des victimes. Il ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion alors que la jeune femme lui répondait.

-Oui, j'avais pris un week-end un peu plus long pour profiter de mes parents qui étaient en ville.

Il discuta quelques instants encore avec la légiste puis la laissa vaquer à ses occupations alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle où travaillait Richard Duong.

Il frappa à la porte et n'entra que lorsque le médecin lui en donna la permission. Ce dernier n'était pas en pleine autopsie, il semblait ranger ses instruments. Richard était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année dont les parents étaient originaires du Vietnam et qui était arrivé au Royaume Unis à deux ans. Il travaillait dans les lieux depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui, à tel point qu'il était un peu considéré comme un grand père par l'ensemble du commissariat, mais il l'était encore un peu plus pour Mark.

-Oh Mark ! Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ?

-Salut Richard ! Je venais aux nouvelles concernant notre nudiste.

Il embrassa le légiste avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde. Il connaissait Richard depuis sa naissance, ce dernier était un des meilleurs amis de sa mère et à défaut d'avoir un père, ce lui avait servi de modèle masculin tout au long de son enfance.

C'était lui qui avait donné envie à Mark de s'engager dans la police. Richard racontait souvent des anecdotes sur son travail et la façon dont il aidait les policiers à mener leur enquête. Si Mark n'avait pas été attiré par le métier de légiste, cela lui avait tout de même donné le goût pour cet univers.

-Toujours à parler boulot ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de te dire de passer ce concours… Jamais je n'aurai cru devoir, un jour, te remettre des rapports…

-Arrête de mentir, je sais très bien que tu préfères me les envoyer à moi. Je suis le seul à ne pas faire de remarque sur ton orthographe déplorable.

-Petit effronté, fit Richard en faisant mine d'être outragé. Comment va ta mère ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler… Elle était très occupée avec la rentrée la dernière fois que je l'ai eue.

Anna Boyless, sa mère, était une institutrice qui avait décidé de faire ses dernières années de travail à l'écart de Londres où elle avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie. Elle avait donc déménagé à Norwich où elle faisait la classe à des jeunes dans leur année précédant le collège.

-Je réessaierai ce soir… De quoi tu voulais me parler déjà ?

-De mon dernier client, plaisanta Mark.

-Ton dernier ? Fit Richard avec l'air un peu perdu.

-Oui tu sais le mec qu'on a retrouvé nu dans une ruelle près de Regent's Park.

-Bah je l'ai plus… Fit Richard en le regardant étrangement. Tu n'as pas eu l'info ?

-Quelle info ?

-On n'a plus le corps depuis ce matin.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a eu une descente des services secrets ce matin, ils ont embarqué le corps et toutes mes constatations préliminaires. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer l'autopsie.

-T'as un papier pour ça ?

-Ils ont dû laisser un truc par là… Répondit Richard avec un vague mouvement de main en direction de son bureau.

Mark se dirigea vers ce dernier et ramassa une feuille marquée du sceau royal et de la signature du Premier Ministre. Le courrier faisait part de la décision du pouvoir politique de confier l'enquête au MI 13.

-Je peux photocopier ça ? Fit Mark.

-Oui, oui, vas-y.

La démarche faite, il se rappela du groupe croisé dans le couloir.

-Les services secrets, ils viennent de partir ? S'enquit-il auprès du légiste.

-Euh je ne sais plus trop… J'imagine, oui.

-Un petit jeune brun avec une légère marque sur le front ? Un autre plus vieux tirant sur le roux ? Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un chignon bien haut ? Et une autre plus grande les cheveux courts ?

-Euh pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas très clair… Je crois que je couve un truc, j'ai mal à la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de leur visage. C'est un peu flou.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Mark en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, mais je crois que je vais aller prendre un cachet pour essayer de faire passer tout ça.

Mark le regarda du coin de l'œil, évaluant si c'était assez grave pour qu'il reste plus longtemps. Il fut vite rassuré, et il se décida à bouger quand il regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

-Bon du coup je te laisse, j'imagine que j'en saurais plus au boulot sur cette histoire. C'est quand même dingue que les services secrets s'intéressent à ça… Ils n'ont rien de plus urgent, sérieusement ?

-Bonne journée ! Lui lança Richard du fond de la salle où il était allé chercher son médicament.

Mark rejoignit le commissariat et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du commissaire.

Il fut cependant intercepté par Thomas Peak.

-Inspecteur Boyless ! On vient de nous prendre l'ensemble de nos rapports et constatations. Des mecs des services secrets apparemment.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont déjà pris le corps de notre gars. Qu'est ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

-Tenez.

L'inspecteur lui tendit un papier similaire à celui qu'il avait photocopié avec Richard. Il le relut pour vérifier qu'il ne contenait pas d'information supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

-Je vais aller le voir le commissaire en espérant qu'il en sache plus. En attendant, faites ce que vous avez à faire de votre côté. Visiblement on est plus sur l'affaire.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui retirait une affaire depuis qu'il était en poste, et il trouvait cela un peu vexant mais aussi terriblement intéressant. Dans quelle histoire louche avait trempé ce type pour que les services secrets se penchent sur son cas ? Etait-il un espion étranger ? Un espion anglais ?

Il pénétra dans le bureau du commissaire après que celui-ci lui en ait donné la permission.

-Ah Boyless, je m'attendais à vous voir.

-Bonjour monsieur, répondit prudemment Mark.

-J'imagine que vous venez me voir parce que les services secrets vous ont retiré votre affaire ?

-Exactement.

-Eh bien je ne peux pas beaucoup vous aider. Je viens d'avoir un de mes contacts au MI5 et il m'assure qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui sont ces personnes. Il m'assure simplement qu'ils exercent bien au service de Sa Majesté. L'ordre est venu de tout en haut. Pour tout vous dire, même lui ignorait qu'il existait un MI13.

-Oui c'est bien cela qui m'a choqué. Dans mes cours d'histoire il n'était évoqué à aucun moment. Le professeur nous avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas été en raison de la superstition entourant le numéro 13.

-Eh bien visiblement, c'est le plus top secret de nos services secrets pour que même les gars de la maison ignorent son existence.

-Donc on n'a aucune idée de pourquoi ils nous l'ont enlevé ?

-Non et on risque de ne jamais le savoir.

-Bon, très bien, répondit Mark en se relevant.

Il salua son chef et sortit. Peak le rejoignit rapidement, et Mark lui fit un état de la situation avant de retourner dans son bureau. Une fois installé, il s'efforça de passer à autre chose et de se concentrer sur le reste de son travail. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas sous prétexte qu'on lui avait enlevé une affaire.

Il nota que Richard l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises à l'heure où il prenait son thé juste avant d'aller le voir. Il s'étonna que celui-ci ne l'en ait pas informé quand il était allé le voir. Le légiste avait laissé un message que Mark n'écouta que pour que la petite lumière rouge marquant la présence d'un message sonore non lue s'éteigne.

-_Salut Mark, je dois absolument te voir. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt et que tu n'es pas encore arrivé, mais dès que tu as ce message, rejoins-moi rapidement ! _

Étonné Mark se demanda ce qui avait été aussi important dans la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant avec lui. La conversation avait été assez anodine, rien dans ce que lui avait dit Richard ne justifiait l'excitation qu'il percevait dans le message vocal. Richard avait beau être un personnage haut en couleur, il ne rigolait pas avec le travail, et il ne lui aurait pas demandé de passer le voir avec autant de ferveur uniquement pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère.

Perplexe, Mark se saisit de son courrier qui avait été posé sur son bureau. La première lettre contenait une liste de pièces dont ils avaient besoin pour un autre dossier. Il souffla légèrement en les regardant. Tout le monde n'était pas encore équipé d'un ordinateur et d'une adresse mail, mais il était assez gênant de perdre autant de temps sur une affaire pour cette raison.

Il hésita mais finit par se relever pour appeler un de ses subordonnés à qui il demanda de vérifier l'intégralité des pièces et de les ajouter à la procédure. Il fallait bien que son poste lui permette certains privilèges.

Il prit la deuxième grande enveloppe blanche et nota qu'elle provenait de la morgue. Elle n'était pas timbrée et était passée par le service de poste interne à la police. Il s'étonna de ce courrier. Il n'avait plus d'analyse en attente de la part de Richard.

Il l'ouvrit toujours perplexe et la suite ne l'aida guère à y voir plus clair.

Dans l'enveloppe il découvrit le rapport d'autopsie de sa victime retrouvée nue avec des conclusions tellement étonnantes que Richard avait tapé la majorité des informations en majuscules comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même en ce qu'il écrivait.

Le rapport faisait état d'une blessure au niveau de l'abdomen qui serait à l'origine d'une hémorragie interne ayant entraîné la mort de la victime. Richard mettait en avant les similitudes avec une blessure par balle sans pouvoir affirmer que c'était le cas en l'espèce. Il n'avait trouvé aucun fragment de balle, et aucune trace de sa présence hormis le chemin qu'elle s'était frayée dans le corps de l'individu.

Le rapport mentionnait également qu'aucune blessure extérieure n'était visible mais qu'à l'endroit où le tracé de la balle commençait, il n'y avait aucune matière comme si un filtre avait été appliqué pour masquer le trou. Seulement Richard ne s'expliquait pas le mécanisme à l'œuvre pour arriver à un tel réalisme.

Le rapport n'était pas complet, Richard s'était contenté d'indiquer la cause de la mort et les quelques découvertes qu'il avait fait. Richard travaillait souvent de cette façon, dès qu'il avait une information importante il transmettait un rapport préliminaire pour permettre aux enquêtes de progresser le plus rapidement possible. Il produisait ensuite le rapport complet.

Seulement Richard lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'effectuer l'autopsie avant que les services secrets n'enlèvent le corps.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de bureau de Richard. Il ne fallut que deux sonneries avant que ce dernier ne réponde.

-Allô Richard !

-Oui Mark ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'avais pas pu t'occuper de l'autopsie de notre nudiste d'avant-hier ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, le commissaire Bauman m'a demandé de m'occuper d'une autre en priorité et de toute façon ce n'est plus de notre ressort maintenant, non ?

-Je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi j'ai ton rapport d'autopsie sous les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire.

-J'ai sous les yeux ton rapport effectué ce matin très tôt sur notre nudiste et les résultats sont étonnants.

-Non tu dois faire une erreur, je n'ai pas du tout travaillé sur ce dossier. Tu dois confondre avec une autre autopsie que je devais te faire.

-Mais enfin…

-Je te laisse, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas laisser un corps ouvert trop longtemps comme ça. On en reparlera plus tard.

-Euh d'accord… Répondit Mark un peu perdu mais Richard avait déjà raccroché.

Mark laissa retomber le combiné et raccrocha lentement sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. Le rapport était daté du jour, très tôt dans la matinée. L'heure des constatations était indiquée, elles avaient commencées à 5h36 le matin même.

Pris d'un doute Mark chercha le numéro en interne de la secrétaire de la morgue pour l'appeler. Celle-ci répondit rapidement à l'inspecteur.

-Oui le secrétariat de la morgue ? Demanda Mark.

-C'est ça.

-Ici Mark Boyless, inspecteur en chef au Département d'Investigation Criminelle.

-Que puis-je pour vous, demanda la secrétaire.

-Pouvez-vous m'indiquer à quelle heure s'est présenté le médecin légiste en chef Duong, s'il vous plaît ?

La secrétaire sembla hésiter un instant et Mark se justifia immédiatement.

-J'ai un doute sur l'horaire d'une autopsie effectuée ce matin et qui figure sur un de ses rapports. Je ne veux pas le déranger pour ça.

-Le médecin Duong s'est présenté à 5h20 selon l'heure où il a badgé. Il m'avait dit qu'il devait venir plus tôt pour s'occuper d'une autopsie. Cela lui arrive parfois pour des affaires ou des personnes auxquelles il tient.

-Je vous remercie madame, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Mark raccrocha. Il était toujours circonspect devant la situation. Tout semblait accréditer l'hypothèse selon laquelle Richard avait bien effectué l'autopsie mais ce dernier affirmait ne pas l'avoir faite.

Il se demanda un instant si les services secrets n'avaient pas mis Richard sur écoute et que ce dernier craignait d'être entendu mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Richard n'avait aucun intérêt à ne pas avoir révélé toutes ses informations aux services secrets et n'avait aucune raison de craindre une telle mise sur écoute. De plus, Richard n'avait jamais su lui mentir, et il n'avait perçu chez lui le matin, et au téléphone aucun signe que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose.

Il réfléchit un instant puis s'identifia sur son ordinateur. A sa grande surprise le dossier qu'il avait pris la peine de dématérialiser la veille était toujours présent sur son compte. Il n'avait pourtant pas pris la peine de le ranger et comme tous les dossiers en cours, il se trouvait sur le bureau en haut à droite. L'ensemble des pièces était présente et Mark secoua la tête. Les services secrets avaient oublié de récupérer les données et de les effacer de son PC. Il savait qu'il était un des rares détectives à faire l'effort de tout dématérialiser pour avoir un double du dossier sur l'ordinateur, ce qui facilitait bien des démarches, mais il pensait que les services secrets seraient assez au point sur le sujet pour penser à vérifier. Il hésita un instant puis il décida de d'envoyer l'ensemble des pièces sur son adresse mail personnel. Puis il scanna le rapport de Richard et se l'envoya également. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça.

Il s'affala ensuite dans son fauteuil songeant à la conduite à tenir.

OoOoOoOo

Mark n'avança pas beaucoup sur son travail ce jour-là. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur la perte du dossier, les services secrets et le comportement de Richard.

Il vérifia tant de fois la signature de Richard sur le dossier qu'il aurait pu la reproduire sans problème en début d'après-midi. Elle était parfaitement conforme à celle présente sur l'ensemble des autres dossiers du légiste et le style de la rédaction était identique.

Il s'imagina tant de scénarios différents qu'il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir une imagination aussi féconde.

Il finit par abandonner et décida de se rendre une nouvelle fois à l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le corps. Il s'y rendit à pieds pour éviter d'avoir à emprunter une voiture de service. La sortie du métro était située sur la grande avenue où débouchait la ruelle, à l'opposé de l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le corps.

Il s'engouffra dans la petite allée. Il longea de nouveau les nombreux garages qui se trouvaient dans l'allée et s'écarta même pour laisser passer une voiture qui se gara un peu plus loin dans son emplacement.

Il n'y avait personne au bout de la ruelle là où le corps avait été retrouvé. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il était venu faire là, la police scientifique n'avait trouvé aucun indice, la solution à ce mystère ne risquait pas de lui tomber dessus parce qu'il l'avait décidé.

Il passa devant la petite ruelle perpendiculaire qui menait au cul-de-sac qu'il avait fouillé la veille quand il fut parcouru d'un léger frisson. C'est alors qu'il vit soudain apparaître une demi-douzaine de personne à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se colla au mur le plus proche juste avant un escalier qui menait à la porte de derrière d'une habitation. Il laissa son cœur se calmer alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette ruelle. Comment diable toutes ces personnes avaient-elles pu apparaître aussi soudainement ?

Il jeta un œil par-dessus les marches de l'escalier.

Un homme habillé d'une longue cape noire semblait garder la petite ruelle perpendiculaire alors que les autres s'affairaient autour du lieu où le corps avait été retrouvé.

Mark nota qu'il y avait trois hommes et deux femmes. Il reconnut alors deux des hommes pour les avoir croisés le matin même à la morgue. Les deux femmes n'étaient en revanche pas les mêmes. Le troisième homme prenait des notes pendant que les autres semblaient agiter de longs bouts de bois devant eux.

Mark hésita. Il s'agissait sans nul doute des agents des services secrets et il n'était pas certain que ces derniers seraient très accueillants si jamais il le trouvait là. Il ne s'expliquait en revanche toujours pas comment ils avaient pu échapper à sa vue aussi longtemps.

Il observa toutefois que l'ensemble des agents portaient le même style de cape que celui qui était le plus proche. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type de vêtement auparavant, mais il fallait dire qu'il ne suivait que très peu la mode. Visiblement les services secrets eux la suivaient de près.

Un crac sonore retentit au bout de la ruelle débouchant sur un cul-de-sac. Un homme habillé d'une aussi longue cape que les services secrets sortit de nulle part. En revanche sa cape n'était pas sombre comme celles des agents mais jaune canari.

Mark cligna des yeux.

Il était certain qu'il n'y avait personne au bout de cette ruelle hormis le garde et il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'accès à celle-ci, il avait vérifié la veille au cas où.

L'homme habillé de jaune ne devait pas avoir loin de son âge. Il fut instantanément arrêté par le garde.

-Stop ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre à gauche.

-Et je fais comment pour rentrer chez moi ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner directement chez vous ?

-Avec les nouvelles normes du Ministère ? Les sortilèges anti-transplanage s'appliquent de partout autour des habitations… On est obligé de passer par ces zones protégées...

-Je suis désolé mais le bureau des aurors interdit tout passage par ce côté, je vais devoir vous demander de passer par la droite.

-Mais je n'y connais rien, moi. Comment je vais faire pour retrouver mon chemin ?

-Il vous suffit de faire le tour par la droite, et de prendre deux fois à gauche, vous retrouverez votre chemin habituel tout de suite après.

-Merlin, il va falloir que je me change si je ne veux pas que les moldus me dévisagent encore… Vous aurez fini d'ici demain ou il faudra que je fasse le tour encore ?

-Vous habitez loin ? Demanda l'agent en faction.

-Non, de l'autre côté de la rue, un peu plus loin.

-Attendez un instant.

L'agent se dirigea vers les autres.

Mark se passa la main devant le visage. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'avaient raconté les deux hommes et c'était surtout surprenant de la part du nouveau venu. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement aucun lien avec les services secrets et il avait tenu un discours tout aussi incompréhensible que l'autre. Il ne pouvait donc pas mettre ça sur l'utilisation du jargon professionnel. Il n'avait simplement rien compris, il en était presque à croire qu'ils avaient parlé une langue étrangère.

Il se déplaça doucement vers l'endroit d'où il était arrivé, profitant que le garde se soit éloigné. Le nouveau venu regardait justement vers les agents en train de travailler.

Il s'éloigna discrètement et ne se retourna que quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la ruelle.

Mark tangua. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

Il se mit à courir vers la rue principale et il déboucha dans celle-ci au plus fort de la journée. Il était désormais six heures et quart et de nombreux londoniens rentraient chez eux après leur journée de travail. L'entrée de la bouche de métro ne cessait d'absorber et de rejeter des passants sans interruption. Découragé par cette foule, il entra dans le premier bar qu'il vit et commanda un jus de fruit.

Il devait remettre ses idées en place. Il ne connaissait rien aux services secrets et aux technologies qu'ils possédaient mais ce qu'il venait de voir…

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tout expliquer.

Il ne buvait pas d'alcool mais il hésita un instant à se commander quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. Il aperçut alors un vieil homme marqué par la vie et au nez écarlate qui se tenait à sa bière comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Il régla sa consommation et se décida à rentrer à pied.

Il se vidait mieux l'esprit en marchant.

OoOoOoOo

Harry se détourna du sorcier habillé de jaune qui venait de se faire raccompagner par un des membres de la police magique.

Ils en avaient bientôt fini avec l'examen du lieu où avait été retrouvé le corps. Il n'y avait rien de très intéressant à relever sur les lieux, les services moldus avaient fait un bon travail qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'à confirmer ou à lire dans le rapport récupéré le matin même au commissariat de police.

Cela avait été beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait craint. Les policiers les avaient laissés passer après qu'ils aient présenté leur document émanant du Premier moldu que leur avait fait parvenir le Ministre de la magie. Ils avaient pu récupérer l'ensemble du dossier. Le policier en charge de l'enquête était méticuleux et organisé et ils s'approprièrent facilement l'ensemble des pièces.

Certains termes étaient difficilement compréhensibles mais Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait simplement de termes scientifiques moldus. L'essentiel était appréhendable et dans tous les cas ces derniers n'avaient pas les moyens d'enquête nécessaire à la découverte des indices les plus importants.

Harry se rapprocha de Danwin.

-On va rentrer, lui fit celui-ci alors qu'il s'arrêtait à ses côtés.

-On a tout ce qui faut ?

-Oui, je pense qu'on aura plus d'éléments en inspectant le corps, il n'y a pas grand-chose à relever ici. Visiblement aucune magie n'a été à l'œuvre ici.

Le plus difficile de l'opération matinale avait été de récupérer le corps à la morgue moldue. Ils avaient dû utiliser le sortilège d'amnésie sur le légiste. Ce dernier avait effectué ses premières recherches et constatations et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser un moldu avec de telles informations. Il y avait que très peu de chance que ce dernier puisse percer le Secret Magique mais il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre des risques inutiles. Ils avaient été assistés de deux membres de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie qui avaient effectué les sortilèges d'amnésie.

Les deux aurors laissèrent les autres finirent leur travail et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la zone aménagée pour les transplanages dans la ruelle menant à un cul de sac.

Une fois de retour au ministère, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur propre morgue où leur légiste devait déjà être au travail.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et Harry fronça le nez. Il ne savait jamais si le lieu était imprégné de l'odeur des corps morts ou si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait un tour.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé venir ici mais c'était un passage obligé pour tout auror. Il fallait dire que le médicomage légiste n'était pas non plus très avenant. Yuri Scrutard n'était pas du genre bavard, et Harry avait toujours été très mal à l'aise en sa présence. Toutefois Danwin s'était assez moqué de lui au début pour qu'il ne se fasse plus prendre à grimacer dans les lieux.

Le légiste approcha d'eux pour les saluer. Harry lui serra la main en se retenant de l'essuyer après que ce dernier se soit détourné.

-Étonnant ce cas. Quand on m'a appelé pour examiner le corps et que j'ai rien vu, je me suis dit qu'on avait à faire à un Avada Kedavra. Mais rien, pas même un peu de magie noire.

Il avait l'air déçu, comme un enfant privé de dessert.

-Du coup j'ai cherché ailleurs les causes de la mort, et j'ai découvert un petit sort d'illusion juste là.

Il pointa l'abdomen de l'homme posé sur la table d'autopsie où un petit trou était visible.

-Les moldus me l'ont complètement découpé en deux pour voir à l'intérieur… De vrais sauvages, enfin ils arrivent à avoir quelques résultats. J'ai fini par lire leur rapport pour voir ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Pas grand-chose…Mais je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas une blessure magique, il est mort d'une hémorragie interne due à une balle.

-Une balle ? Demanda Danwin.

-Oui un projectile envoyé à grande puissance par leurs armes.

-On a travaillé dessus il y a quelques temps, fit Harry.

-Pas eu cette formation… Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont encore inventé ?

-Ça fait des années que…

-Peu importe, le coupa froidement le légiste. Hormis l'illusion, il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans et je n'ai aucune connaissance en la matière.

-Bon vous me recollez les bouts pour que le corps soit présentable à la famille et vous me faites un rapport avec tous les éléments que vous avez. Potter, on remonte.

Les deux aurors laissèrent le légiste à ses occupations et rejoignirent leur quartier général.

Une fois qu'ils se furent installés juste autour du bureau de Danwin, ce dernier demanda à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ces balles ?

Harry se releva pour aller fouiller dans le bureau à côté à la recherche des fiches qu'il avait faites sur le sujet pour son dernier examen.

Il retrouva le parchemin sur lequel il avait pris ses notes et où il avait collé des photos moldus d'armes à feux et de munitions. Il n'en avait que quelques exemples mais il savait qu'il y en avait une multitude.

Il le ramena à son tuteur tout en lui exposant succinctement les principales caractéristiques des armes moldus. Andrew Danwin était stupéfait. Il semblait apprendre pour la première fois l'existence de ces dernières.

-Mais… Comment peut-on leur laisser des choses aussi dangereuses ?

-Tu as une baguette magique, lui rappela Harry.

-Oui mais elle ne me sert pas à tuer ou blesser…

-Peut-être mais elle peut aussi le faire. Les moldus sont obligés de multiplier les objets pour faire chacune des actions que l'on peut faire avec notre baguette. Ils ont donc de quoi tuer eux aussi.

-Mais enfin, c'est incroyable que nous ne soyons pas au courant de cela… Pourquoi le ministère de la magie n'a rien fait pour les empêcher de se doter de ça…

Il fit un signe pour montrer un revolver qu'Harry avait collé sur son parchemin.

-Ils ont bien pire que ça, sourit tristement Harry. Ils ont des bombes qui pourraient raser Londres de la surface de la terre.

Danwin était atterré.

-Attention, ces armes sont surveillées et normalement elles sont traçables grâce à des numéros de série, fit Harry.

-Mais ces trucs qui peuvent tout exploser ?

-Aucune chance pour qu'on n'ait à faire à ça… Ce sont les Etats qui les utilisent contre d'autres Etats quand ils se font la guerre… En revanche, va falloir se pencher sur les armes à feux dans cette affaire.

Danwin souffla et reprit en main le parchemin d'Harry.

-Je vais regarder ça d'un peu plus près, je te laisse aller informer Robards que tout s'est bien passé et que plus aucun moldu n'a accès au dossier.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas de commenter ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous, et heureux de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire. J'ai retrouvé un rythme d'écriture plus conséquent et devrait donc être en mesure désormais de me tenir à mes objectifs d'écriture. **

**Je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les premiers chapitres pour leur soutien, et notamment ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement : Adenoide, E.B et Elendil ! (J'essaierai de répondre plus rapidement pour ceux qui ont un compte en message privé !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

* * *

Mark rêva beaucoup cette nuit-là. D'hommes et de femmes habillés de longues capes sombres dans lesquelles ils s'enroulaient pour disparaître à ses yeux avant de resurgir de nulle part dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la troisième fois de la nuit et qu'il vit que son réveil indiquait 2h00. Il se leva pour rejoindre sa cuisine. Il alluma la lumière et ouvrit le frigo dont il sortit une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche. Il se servit un verre et s'installa sur un des deux tabourets présents devant le bar à l'américaine qui coupait la cuisine du salon.

Pendant un instant, il ne put s'empêcher le côté théâtrale de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une scène d'un film de suspens où le héros est en plein doute. La lumière tamisée de la cuisine produisait un jeu d'ombres renforçant la sensation de solitude, de même que les multiples petits bruits qui se produisaient dans son immeuble ou à l'extérieur.

Il sourit avant de se reconcentrer. Il devait penser à autre chose, passer à autre chose que ce dossier et que ce qu'il avait vu cette après-midi. Il n'était pas un membre des services secrets et n'avait pas l'intention d'en devenir un. Ces derniers avaient certainement de nombreux outils qui n'étaient pas à la disposition des forces de l'ordre classique et il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin et se prendre la tête pour ça.

Il avait déjà eu quelques enquêtes qu'il n'avait pas pu conduire à leur terme faute d'indices ou de pistes. Cela lui avait pris la tête pendant de nombreux jours, et même aujourd'hui quand il y repensait un poids continuait de lui écraser la poitrine. Toutefois ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'il avait avec cette enquête. Il y avait des choses à creuser, des questions à poser mais le dossier lui avait été enlevé, et si cela avait été le cas pour un de ses collègues il n'en aurait certainement pas fait des insomnies, après tout il s'agissait d'une affaire comme d'une autre à première vue. Seulement les constatations de Richard, le dessaisissement au profit des services secrets et les choses qu'il avait vu cet après-midi, lui revenaient sans cesse, bien plus que pour n'importe quel autre dossier.

Il s'exhorta mentalement à lâcher prise, à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de choses qu'il n'avait pas à connaître. Il se frappa dans les mains comme pour s'encourager, il serra les poings pour se motiver et reprit le chemin de son lit en se tenant à une idée fixe. Tout était normal, il s'agissait d'une enquête de services secrets, il n'était pas concerné et n'avait pas à en savoir plus.

Il se coucha en se répétant inlassablement l'idée. Au moment où il sentit qu'il partait pour rejoindre le pays des songes une pensée parasite lui parvient toutefois. Comment diable l'homme en jaune avait pu apparaître de nulle part ? Il ne faisait très clairement pas partie des services secrets.

Se maudissant intérieurement, il s'endormit et continua de voir sa nuit entrecoupée de rêves et cauchemars jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève à 5h45 du matin épuisé.

On était vendredi et Mark hésita après sa longue douche habituelle. L'image de l'homme en jaune semblait collée à ses rétines et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il finit par se décider à partir immédiatement. La circulation à Londres à 6h15 du matin n'était pas encore très importante et il prit sa voiture pour se rendre sur les lieux où ils avaient retrouvé le corps.

Il fit la route machinalement et se gara juste en face de la ruelle sur l'une des rares places de parking disponibles. Il coupa le moteur et alluma l'autoradio. Il chercha quelques instants une station d'information et s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il put dans son siège en gardant les yeux fixés sur la ruelle. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, il avait dû participer à de nombreuses planques pour son travail et chaque policier avait ses petites habitudes pour permettre de ne pas s'ennuyer.

L'heure avançait et il n'allait plus devoir trop tarder avant d'aller au commissariat. Soupirant, il sortit de la voiture et prit la direction d'un petit café un peu plus haut dans l'avenue. Il perdit de vue la ruelle mais il jetait souvent des regards vers celle-ci pour vérifier que personne n'en émergeait ou y pénétrait pendant qu'on lui préparait son gobelet.

Il paya en remerciant la vendeuse et ressortit rapidement pour rejoindre le plus vite possible son poste de surveillance lorsqu'il remarqua une personne vêtue d'une longue cape pourpre qui sortait d'un immeuble un peu plus haut encore sur l'avenue. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour reconnaître l'homme en jaune de la veille. Il était accompagné d'une femme du même âge qui était, elle habillée d'un léger manteau de mi saison.

Il sursauta et se détourna pour qu'ils ne le voient pas, puis il se rappela qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le reconnaître et il se détendit. Ne croyant pas en sa chance, il traversa la route de la façon la plus naturelle possible et les suivit à quelques pas de distance. Mark ne distinguait toutefois pas leur conversation. Ils ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent juste devant la ruelle.

Mark s'arrêta en même temps qu'eux et profita de la présence d'un vendeur de journaux pour se donner un alibi. Il acheta l'édition du jour tout en gardant un œil sur le couple.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis prirent chacun une direction différente. Mark n'hésita pas longtemps et prit le partie de suivre l'homme qui s'enfonçait dans la ruelle tout en conservant une certaine distance de sécurité pour que ce dernier ne le remarque pas.

Quand l'homme pénétra dans le renfoncement menant au cul de sac, Mark se précipita à sa suite sachant que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour essayer d'en comprendre plus.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'angle du renfoncement, il entendit un craquement sonore mais n'aperçut rien. L'homme avait disparu.

Mark se jeta alors sur le grillage qui bloquait la route cherchant une ouverture, un mécanisme qui aurait expliqué le bruit et la disparition. Comme la première fois, il constata que le grillage était parfaitement solide et ne laissait place à aucune suspicion de passage.

Désemparé, il changea alors immédiatement de plan. Il se retourna et partit en courant vers l'avenue où il avait laissé sa voiture. Parvenu à l'endroit où le couple s'était séparé, il poursuivit sa course dans la direction prise par la femme.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les passants devenus plus nombreux à cette heure de la matinée et finit par l'apercevoir en train de redescendre Albany St. Il l'a rejoignit juste avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le métro.

Il la suivit et reprit doucement son souffle tout en continuant de marcher quelques mètres derrière elle, en prenant soin de laisser quelques personnes entre eux.

Il prit le métro avec elle en montant dans la même rame à une porte de distance. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et resta devant la porte du métro. Il fit de même en espérant qu'il ne serait pas repéré. Elle descendit à la station suivante, Baker St et suivit les souterrains jusqu'à parvenir sur le quai de la ligne Jubilee. Il se positionna debout, adossé à la porte du métro opposé à celle qui s'ouvrait à chaque arrêt, tandis qu'elle avait trouvé une place assise un peu plus loin. La jeune femme était penchée sur un livre et n'avait visiblement aucune conscience d'être suivie. Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard sur le nom de la station de métro qu'ils venaient de quitter, elle se leva et se plaça face à la porte.

Ils avaient parcouru 5 arrêts et elle s'apprêtait visiblement à descendre à la station London Bridge. Il l'a suivie une nouvelle fois tout en prenant garde à ne pas être trop proche, notamment lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour s'acheter un café.

Ils sortirent alors dans la rue et prirent la direction de la Tamise. Il profita de retrouver l'extérieur pour s'emparer de son téléphone portable pour contacter le commissariat. Il appela le numéro enregistré du poste de Peak.

-Oui ? Fit ce dernier ayant visiblement reconnu son numéro.

-Salut Peak, je ne passerai certainement pas au commissariat avant un petit moment.

-Un problème ? S'enquit son inspecteur.

-Non, je suis… en pleine filature.

-Une filature ? Mais on n'a pas d'enquête en cours qui nécessite…

-C'est plus un flag… J'ai vu quelque chose ce matin qui m'a interpelé dans la rue.

-D'accord…

Mark sentit qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement convaincu, mais il ferait avec cette fois. Il n'était pas du genre à arriver en retard ou à se faire porter pâle.

-Je te recontacte.

Il raccrocha avant que son collègue ne réponde. La jeune femme qu'il suivait venait d'arriver devant un immense building typique du quartier. Elle sortit une carte de sa poche et l'a tendit au vigile devant les portes.

Mark hésita un instant puis se décida à la suivre.

Le vigile le fixa du regard alors qu'il approchait et devant son air un peu perdu lui adressa la parole.

-Bonjour monsieur, est ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Bonjour, eh bien, certainement oui… Je suis de la police.

Il sortit sa plaque pour corroborer son propos avant de reprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cet immeuble ?

Le vigile le regarda d'un air étrange mais prit la peine de répondre.

-De nombreuses entreprises ont leurs locaux ici. The Sun, HarperCollins Publisher, des entreprises informatiques, beaucoup d'autres médias mais aussi un hôtel.

-Ah parfait, je vous remercie.

Il s'éloigna en jetant un dernier regard à l'immeuble. Cela ne faisait guère de doute que la compagne de son homme travaillait ici.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait mené cette filature mais le besoin de faire quelque chose l'avait guidé. Finalement il n'était guère plus avancé qu'auparavant. Ennuyé, il reprit un métro pour se rendre au commissariat.

OoOoOo

Harry déposa un café sur le bureau de Danwin alors que ce dernier était encore en pleine discussion avec Greyson au sujet d'un cours à donner aux aspirants de première année. Lorsqu'il eut terminé l'échange, il s'installa et remercia Harry d'un sourire.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Maintenant qu'on est sûr qu'on a à faire à un meurtre, on revient sur notre terrain. L'objectif c'est de remonter le fil de cette histoire, de comprendre, ce qui a pu se passer.

-Du coup, on commence par ses potes de soirée ?

-Non, on commence par sa femme. On a besoin d'avoir des bavboules avant d'aller interroger les copains.

Harry acquiesça en attrapant sa cape, il se posa devant le miroir et entreprit de se métamorphoser. Une fois qu'il se fut composé son visage de rechange, il suivit son tuteur.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, Danwin continua :

-J'ai envoyé un message au légiste pour qu'il nous envoie le rapport complet par hibou dès qu'il a fini de le rédiger.

-On n'a le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Il enverra aussi un dossier au QG et tant qu'il y a un exemplaire pour nos fichiers, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas.

Harry fit une moue.

-Je ne veux pas perdre de temps sur cette enquête, on n'a déjà dû passer par le ministre pour avancer, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait à lui faire des rapports réguliers par le biais du chef.

-Ouais, après tout j'imagine que tout ce qui n'est pas interdit et permis n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement.

Ils atteignirent le hall du Ministère où ils passèrent la zone de contrôle et pénétrèrent sur la zone de transplanage.

Danwin était déjà allé chez les Travis, il pouvait donc s'y rendre sans avoir à passer par les cheminées, et il savait qu'Harry n'était pas un grand fan de ce moyen de transport. Il se saisit donc de son bras pour procéder à un transplanage d'escorte.

Ils réapparurent dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry épousseta sa robe qui avait ramassé la poussière dans le tourbillon provoqué par leur apparition. Il reconnaissait la rue où il se trouvait, il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses ruelles de Pré-au-Lard que les aspirants aurors avaient à connaître pour leur permettre un transplanage en toute sécurité.

Si le transplanage était véritablement pratique pour se déplacer rapidement, il comportait également de nombreux risques dont ceux d'apparitions dans un endroit fréquenté, ce qui était une des causes les plus importantes de désartibulage. Ainsi pour se garantir de ces risques, les aurors connaissaient de nombreux recoins des villages sorciers les plus habités afin d'apparaître en toute sécurité.

Ils remontèrent la route principale et sortir du village du côté opposé à Poudlard. Il y avait encore de nombreuses demeures un peu éloignées du centre bourg et c'est devant l'une d'entre elles que Danwin s'arrêta.

Ils toquèrent à la porte et il fallut attendre quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne vienne leur ouvrir.

Ce fut Eleonor Travis, elle-même, qui vint leur ouvrir. Elle ne parut pas étonnée de les voir et leur fit signe de d'entrer. Elle avait de grands cernes et de nombreux vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclaté dans le blanc de ses yeux lui donnant un regard un peu fou.

Harry reprit son visage habituel sous les yeux surpris d'Eleonor. Elle hésita un instant à prendre la parole, mais Danwin le présenta sous son véritable nom et plus aucun doute ne subsista pour elle. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et les entraîna à l'intérieur.

Elle les fit s'installer dans les fauteuils du salon. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui pour constater que la pièce était décorée avec charme. Le mobilier était de belle facture et Harry s'installa précautionneusement sur la chaise de style Louis XIV qu'on lui présentait.

Il sortit son calepin pour prendre en note les réponses de la jeune femme.

Harry l'examina alors plus attentivement, il ne l'avait pour le moment vu que de très loin. Il lui aurait donné la quarantaine s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'elle avait 36 ans, il imagina que les derniers jours avaient dû la vieillir de quelques années. Elle était pâle de peau et portait un gros chignon bien haut qui lui rappelait celui de McGonagall. Cela renforçait la taille de son nez aquilin.

Elle portait sur son visage les marques de son deuil mais elle se tenait droite et son visage reflétait une volonté d'avancer, de tenir bon. La présence d'Harry devait néanmoins participer à lui changer les idées, elle lui jetait régulièrement des petits regards.

Danwin commença doucement.

-Nous sommes véritablement navrés de venir vous embêter durant votre deuil, mais nous devons vous poser ces questions pour comprendre ce qui a pu se passer et surtout pour pouvoir appréhender la personne responsable.

-Allez-y.

-Certaines de mes questions vous paraîtront redondantes mais c'est simplement pour que notre enquête soit la plus complète possible sans que l'on ait à jongler entre les rapports.

-Bien sûr, je comprends.

La jeune femme se redressa dans le canapé et respira profondément.

-Quand avez-vous vu votre mari pour la dernière fois ?

-Dimanche soir, il se préparait pour sa soirée habituelle avec ses copains.

-A quelle heure est-il parti ?

-Je ne sais plus vraiment vers 19h je pense, j'étais en train de me préparer mon repas du soir.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'habituel ?

-Oui.

-Pouvez-vous me redonner le nom de son groupe d'ami, je vous prie.

-Jack Langton, c'est chez lui que se déroule les soirées, il habite juste à côté de Dumalley Fils sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sinon il y a Ruben Powell, Joe Day et Elliot Tebois. C'est généralement c'est quatre-là qui sont là-bas avec lui.

-Ces soirées étaient-elles régulières ?

-Oui quasiment toutes les semaines.

-Cela ne vous dérangeait pas ?

Elonor Travis leva la tête et le dévisagea tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Je ne vois pas bien le rapport…

-C'est pour avoir une vision d'ensemble, fit Danwin avec un petit geste de la main comme lui montrer que la question n'avait pas une grande importance.

-Non ça ne me dérangeait pas. Du moins j'aurais préféré que ce soit un peu moins régulier, mais Stanley était très proche de ses amis. Ils ont passé toute leur scolarité à Poudlard ensemble, ils étaient tous ses garçons d'honneur à notre mariage, Jack et Ruben étaient même ses témoins.

-Puis je vous demander ce qu'il en est de votre situation financière ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Aviez-vous des problèmes financiers ?

-Non pas du tout, on ne roule pas sur l'or mais la maison nous appartient, et nos deux salaires suffisaient largement pour vivre sans trop nous soucier de nos dépenses.

-Vous travaillez dans quoi ?

-Je suis avocate dans un cabinet sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu au tribunal, fit Danwin un peu étonné.

Il tira un léger sourire à la sorcière.

-Le métier d'avocat ne se résume pas à la défense des délinquants et criminels, auror Danwin. Je fais du droit civil, pas du pénal.

-Oh bien sûr. C'est de famille ?

-Pardon ?

-Il me semble que votre beau-frère est également avocat du côté moldu, non ?

-Oui exactement mais c'est une simple coïncidence, ma sœur l'a rencontré lors d'une sortie avec des amies nées moldus dans Londres.

-Et votre mari ? Que faisait-il dans la vie ?

-Il… était journaliste pour Balai Magazine.

Danwin acquiesça mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'Harry notait attentivement. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà lu le nom de Stanley Travis. Il était pourtant abonné à Balai Magazine et en lisait la quasi intégralité chaque semaine. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne prêtait jamais attention au nom de l'auteur de chaque article. Il avait donc certainement déjà lu des textes de leur victime.

Sans que cette révélation ne soit extraordinaire, cela rajouta un léger poids à Harry. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais Stanley Travis lui paraissait désormais plus proche.

-Des ennemis connus ? Reprit Danwin.

-Des ennemis ? Non aucun. Son métier lui créait quelques inimitiés de certaines équipes, de joueurs ou de proches mais dans l'ensemble c'était assez limité. La rédaction recevait quelques lettres d'insulte de temps à autre mais c'est le cas de tous les journalistes du magazine.

-Des lettres de menace ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais voulu me laisser les lire et il ne voulait jamais agir même quand je lui proposais de l'aider à porter plainte. Il me répétait tout le temps que c'était le jeu. Les gens deviennent souvent des abrutis finis lorsqu'on touche à leur équipe de quidditch.

La voix qu'elle prit pour répondre fit comprendre aux deux aurors qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement fan du sport favori des sorciers.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ?

-Cela vient de faire huit ans.

-Des enfants ?

-Non.

Danwin n'insista pas. Il conclut leur entretien par quelques questions analogues qui avaient pour but de cerner un peu plus la personnalité de leur victime. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Danwin l'interrogea du regard pour voir s'il avait d'autres questions.

Harry hésita puis prit la parole ce qui fit sursauter la sorcière.

-Monsieur Travis avait-il des relations avec le monde moldu ?

-Non aucune. Mon mari est né dans une famille sorcière, seul l'un de ses grands-pères était moldu et il ne l'a jamais connu. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu me parler des moldus ou de relation avec certains d'entre eux. Le seul qu'il connaissait était mon beau-frère que l'on voyait régulièrement mais ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches.

Harry nota rapidement l'information et décocha un signe de tête envers son tuteur.

-Je vous remercie pour vos réponses madame Travis, conclut Danwin en se levant. Nous vous tiendrons au courant si nous mettons la main sur le responsable de cette tragédie, et nous vous recontacterons si nous avons des questions.

Les deux sorciers prirent congés après qu'Harry se soit de nouveau modifié le visage. Ils traversèrent le petit jardin pour sortir de la propriété.

-Direction Balai Magazine ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, on est en plein milieu de la matinée, ses potes doivent être en train de travailler, peu de chance de les trouver à leur domicile. Autant commencer par le plus simple. On se renseignera dans l'après-midi sur eux.

Ils transplanèrent, une fois le champ du sort anti-transplanage atteint, directement dans une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse. Chaque auror avait son petit coin préféré et les deux hommes apparurent loin l'un de l'autre, évitant ainsi tout accident.

Leur passage à Balai-magazine ne fut guère concluant. Le responsable qu'ils purent interroger était dévasté par la nouvelle. L'atmosphère dans la rédaction était d'ailleurs assez lourde, et il n'y avait guère de sourire sur les visages.

Il leur remit le courrier récemment reçu par Stanley Travis et leur expliqua que Stanley gardait tous ses courriers injurieux dans une boîte dans son bureau. Il gardait les plus trashs mais aussi les plus constructifs. Stanley Travis avait pour principe de dire que si les supporters de toutes les équipes l'insultaient ou le soupçonnaient d'être supporteur de l'équipe adverse, c'était qu'il faisait bien son job en étant juste et impartial.

Ils n'apprirent rien de plus, si ce n'était la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas d'ennemi connu.

Harry et Danwin s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café du Chemin de Traverse pour manger leur repas du midi avant de rentrer au QG pour s'intéresser aux amis de leur victime.

OoOoOo

La journée fut interminable pour Mark. Depuis son arrivée au commissariat le matin même, il n'avait cessé de regarder l'heure. Il avait prétexté un dossier à terminer pour ne pas avoir à bouger de son bureau de l'après-midi.

En réalité, il relisait le rapport de Richard. Le peu que ce dernier avait à lui dire. Cela ne l'avançait strictement à rien mais quoi qu'il fasse son esprit revenait à cette affaire, il préférait donc chercher un quelconque détail qui lui aurait échappé.

Quand il fut 16 heures 30, il quitta les lieux pour reprendre sa surveillance de la ruelle. Une bonne partie de ses collègues ne travaillaient pas le vendredi après-midi et le commissariat était calme, il put donc sortir sans que personne ne s'en émeuve.

Techniquement, il était toujours au travail en continuant cette surveillance, il ne sortait pas plus tôt pour aller profiter de son week-end.

Il se rendit sur les lieux où avait été retrouvé le corps en métro et retrouva sa voiture sur la place de parking où il l'avait laissé. Il s'assit à l'arrière pour être plus confortablement installé et sortit un livre pour se trouver une contenance. Il n'avait pas envie d'être remarqué.

Il s'enfonça légèrement de façon à être le moins visible possible tout en gardant les yeux sur la ruelle. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que le matin même. De nombreuses personnes rentraient chez eux après leur journée de travail et il examina chacune d'entre elles en espérant repérer quelque chose. Pendant une petite demi-heure, il ne vit rien de notable. Puis alors qu'il jetait un regard en direction du chemin emprunté par la jeune femme, il vit du coin de l'œil du mouvement vers la ruelle.

Une personne drôlement habillée venait de sortir de celle-ci. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui portait un bas de jogging avec une chemise et une cravate horrible. Il portait avec cela de larges bottes cloutées qui rendaient l'ensemble encore plus incongru.

Mark était londonien. Il était donc parfaitement habitué aux tenues les plus excentriques et aux modes les plus loufoques. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne croisent une personne au look plus qu'inhabituel. Toutefois, le fait que cet homme sorte de la ruelle en question titilla sa curiosité. Il finit par se résoudre à ne pas bouger mais suivit du regard l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Finalement ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il vit sortir de la ruelle l'homme en jaune, qui portait comme le matin même une cape pourpre. Il la tenait sous le bras, sans doute en raison de la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi. Sa tenue était un costume trois pièces d'un autre siècle mais encore une fois à Londres, cela ne lui valait pas un regard plus qu'un autre.

Sauf celui de Mark.

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et pensa à la fermer avant de suivre son homme. Il était de l'autre côté de la rue, et Mark savait dans quel bâtiment il se rendait. Il accéléra pour prendre un peu d'avance sur ce dernier. En face de l'immeuble en question, il y avait un passage piéton. Il profita du début de circulation pour traverser et arriva devant la porte juste avant l'autre.

Il fit mine de fouiller sa poche comme s'il était à la recherche de ses clés. Il en sortit son téléphone, tapota la poche comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien omis. A ce moment-là, la voix de l'homme retentit dans son dos.

-Excusez-moi.

Il se décala en baissant la tête et en faisant mine d'être surpris.

-Oh pardon.

L'homme ne fit guère attention à lui et ouvrit la porte avec sa clé avant de pénétrer dans le hall de l'immeuble en lui tenant la porte.

-Merci, fit Mark en se glissant à sa suite.

L'homme ne répondit rien et continua sa route en direction de l'ascenseur un peu plus loin. Mark ne tenta pas sa chance et se dirigea vers la porte des escaliers. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme ait trop le temps de le dévisager. Les chances étaient faibles pour qu'il connaisse l'ensemble de ses voisins et Mark préféra la jouer profil bas.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble et s'arrêta à chaque étage pour regarder si les lumières étaient allumées. Ce ne fut pas le cas avant le quatrième étage. Il jeta un œil des deux côtés du couloir mais rien ne lui permit de déterminer dans quel appartement pouvait être son homme. Il appela l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son homme habitait ici.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, il chercha des informations sur les locataires des appartements. Il se retrouva devant les boites aux lettres et trouva rapidement le fonctionnement de la numérotation. Chaque numéro d'appartement commençait par le chiffre de l'étage auquel il se trouvait. Ainsi, il y avait six appartements au 4ème étage. Il n'eut pas le temps de noter les noms que la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrait. Il se retourna en faisant mine d'avoir fermé sa boîte aux lettres et salua la personne en question.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme de la matinée, il prit la direction des escaliers sans jeter un regard en arrière. Celle-ci s'arrêta à son tour pour regarder s'ils avaient reçu du courrier.

Mark monta rapidement les marches et s'arrêta sur le palier du quatrième étage. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le bruit métallique de l'ascenseur qui entamait sa montée. Il resta derrière la porte dans le silence le plus complet. Il attendit que le bruit des pas s'éloigne dans une direction pour entrouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans son champ de vision, il l'ouvrit alors en plus grand et passa la tête par l'ouverture pour regarder de l'autre côté, juste à temps pour voir la porte au bout du couloir se refermer.

Appartement 404.

Il redescendit les escaliers et nota les deux noms inscrits sur la boîte aux lettres. Eve Corals et Diego Caplan. Il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Il retrouva rapidement sa voiture et prit la route du commissariat. Il mit plus de temps que s'il avait pris le métro mais il finit par se garer sur le parking réservé aux policiers. Il salua l'agent de garde et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il prit place sur son fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il put enfin entrer le nom de Diego Caplan dans son logiciel de recherche. Il ne trouva qu'une personne dans le logiciel des cartes d'identité et il n'avait pas du tout la même tête que l'homme qu'il recherchait. Surpris, il continua ses investigations sur tous les supports auxquels il avait accès sans autorisation particulière d'un juge. Il ne trouva aucune trace d'un autre Diego Caplan.

Étonné, il décida de s'intéresser à sa copine. Il y avait là aussi plusieurs Eve Corals mais il reconnut celle qu'il avait prise en filature sur la troisième carte d'identité à laquelle il put accéder. Il n'y avait que quelques informations disponibles, comme sa date de naissance et son lieu de naissance ou encore son adresse actuelle. Le reste n'était pas disponible sans autorisation judiciaire et Mark n'avait aucun intérêt à y accéder. Eve Corals était donc une jeune femme de 32 ans née à Londres et qui n'avait visiblement pas le moindre antécédent judiciaire.

Mark se jeta en arrière dans son fauteuil à roulettes qui recula sous le coup.

Pourquoi Diego Calan n'apparaissait il pas dans ses fichiers ? Il était possible que le jeune homme soit né dans une ville où les états civils n'avaient pas encore été numérisés, ou bien il était un étranger en situation irrégulière sur le territoire. Dans tous les cas, cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, il ne travaillait pas pour l'immigration. Ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était la façon dont il disparaissait ou apparaissait dans la ruelle, et pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'air surpris de faire face aux services secrets et avait parlé le même langage.

Ce serait-il trompé ? L'homme faisait-il partie des services secrets ? Cela expliquerait le discours incompréhensible de la veille, mais aussi le fait que son nom n'apparaisse pas dans ses fichiers. Peut-être vivait-il sous un faux nom. Ce MI 13 était visiblement le plus secret des services de sa Majesté. S'il existait un passage secret dans la ruelle, peut être menait il directement dans le bâtiment du MI 13. Ce qui pouvait aussi expliquer le corps sans identité retrouvé et la rapidité des services secrets pour le récupérer.

Mark souffla. Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'il dormirait confortablement.

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et à bientôt ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ;)**

** Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Monsieur Ruben Powell ?

-Oui, fit l'homme en entrouvrant la porte.

-Auror Danwin et Auror Potter.

L'homme jeta un regard à Harry et leva un sourcil. Harry souffla discrètement et leva sa baguette pour reprendre sa véritable apparence. Ruben Powell ouvrit alors en grand la porte pour les laisser entrer, et il serra la main des deux aurors avant de leur montrer le chemin. Harry avait bien noté que leur poignée de main avait été plus longue et appuyée que celle qu'il y avait eu entre les deux autres hommes.

Il s'agissait d'une des choses qu'il avait eu à apprendre. Il devait gérer sa popularité que ce soit dans un sens ou dans un autre, et il avait même appris à s'en servir. Le plus souvent les gens étaient plus ouverts, plus confiants pour répondre au Survivant, et les délinquants ou criminels pouvaient lui prêter des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas et avouer plus facilement que s'il n'avait pas été là.

D'autres fois, plus rares, cela pouvait lui jouer des tours, les témoins étaient trop heureux de traiter avec lui et pouvaient exagérer certaines de leurs actions ou encore rendre plus grandiloquents les faits qu'ils devaient relater. Les criminels les plus endurcis prenaient la présence de Celui qui avait Survécu comme un défi supplémentaire et étaient plus récalcitrants encore.

Dans tous les cas, Harry avait un travail supplémentaire à effectuer et devait analyser chacun des témoignages qu'il recevait avec des pincettes en tenant compte de la personnalité des personnes en question. C'est pourquoi il aimait bien travailler avec sa fausse apparence, cela lui permettait d'être traité comme un autre. Toutefois l'affaire était importante puisqu'elle concernait potentiellement une fuite du secret moldu et Danwin ne voulait pas perdre l'avantage que représentait Harry dans les interrogatoires.

Ruben Powell les fit s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine.

L'appartement dans lequel il vivait en plein cœur du Londres moldu était assez modeste mais largement suffisant pour une personne célibataire. La cuisine et le salon étaient dans la même grande pièce, séparés par une grande table pouvant accueillir une petite dizaine de personnes. Il y avait visiblement une ou deux chambres de l'autre côté de l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Harry et Danwin avaient dû transplaner dans une des aires de transplanage protégées au cœur du Londres moldu avant de se rendre à pied chez Ruben Powell. Le trajet n'était pas très long mais il avait nécessité un changement de tenue de la part des deux aurors.

-J'imagine que vous venez me voir pour la mort de Stan…

L'homme était petit et sec. Il faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Harry ne lui aurait donné guère plus de 30 ans mais il savait qu'il avait le même âge que sa victime à savoir 39 ans. Il avait les cheveux courts qui tiraient sur le roux mais n'avait pas même le début d'une barbe.

-Oui en effet, fit Danwin. Je suis navré pour votre perte.

Harry l'imita. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour prendre la parole dans ce genre de situation.

-Je vous remercie… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est…

-Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre dernière soirée avec lui.

Ruben sursauta légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Euh oui bien sûr, c'était… dimanche soir. On avait rendez-vous chez Jack comme d'habitude. Jack Langton, précisa t'il.

-Oui, très bien. Que faisiez-vous à ces soirées ?

-Oh… On jouait aux cartes la plupart du temps, ou à divers autres jeux. Vous savez, on était inséparable à Poudlard tous les cinq. On est tous les témoins de mariage ou garçons d'honneur des uns et des autres. Du coup, c'était des soirées où on se remémorait nos souvenirs, où on buvait en passant un bon moment.

-Vous êtes mariés ? Demanda Danwin.

-Non, moi je n'ai été que le garçon d'honneur ou le témoin, jamais le marié. Merlin m'en garde, rigola t'il.

Les deux autres sourirent. Harry sentait que Ruben était plus en confiance.

-S'est-il passé quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire lors de cette soirée ? Reprit Danwin.

Ruben s'adossa à son siège pour réfléchir.

-Non, vraiment rien. Stan est parti en pleine forme et la soirée s'est bien passée, comme d'habitude…

-Votre ami avait-il des problèmes dans sa vie ces derniers temps ?

-Pas que je sache non…

Il apparut rapidement que Ruben Powell n'avait pas grand-chose à apprendre aux deux aurors. Ils passèrent donc aux questions de routine.

-A quelle heure êtes-vous parti dimanche soir ?

-Autour d'une heure du matin je dirai.

-Que faites-vous dans la vie monsieur Powell ? Demanda Harry.

-Je suis guérisseur aux services des microbes et virus magiques de Ste Mangouste.

-Pas trop dur le lundi matin après ces soirées ? Enchaîna-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

-Non, je suis plus accès recherche que sur le traitement des patients. Je suis donc plus libre sur mes horaires, je commence rarement avant neuf heures et demie et je finis plus tard. De toute façon, personne ne m'attend à la maison…

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de nous répondre monsieur Powell.

-Oh vous savez, je suis en repos… J'ai pris quelques jours pour me remettre de tout ça… Je… Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalise pour tout vous dire… Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis… Il était en forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

Harry vit avec horreur les larmes monter dans les yeux de leur interlocuteur.

-Connaissez-vous les horaires de vos amis ? Désamorça immédiatement Danwin en cherchant à reconcentrer Ruben sur le factuel.

Celui-ci s'essuya les yeux et renifla un petit coup mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix était ferme.

-Joe n'a pas réussi à prendre des jours de repos. Son patron est un con. Il bosse jusqu'à 18 heures. Il est dans la sécurité magique, il surveille une bijouterie sur le Chemin de traverse. Elliot a pris quelques jours lui aussi, vous devriez le trouver chez lui. Et Jack… Il ne bosse pas trop en ce moment mais je ne sais pas s'il sera chez lui. Il n'a pas bien pris du tout…

Il prit une inspiration mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Les deux aurors le remercièrent et quittèrent l'appartement en direction de la zone de transplanage.

Le témoignage d'Elliot Tebois ne fut pas plus instructif. Contrairement à Ruben Powell, Tebois était grand, très corpulent avec une barbe fournie et une voix très grave. En un mot, il était imposant. Il travaillait comme dresseur d'hippogriffe de course pour un haras très réputé et n'était pas très prolixe. Il répondit aux questions que les deux aurors lui posèrent sans en rajouter.

Il semblait toutefois très touché par la mort de son ami, Harry le remarqua à son langage corporel à chaque fois que le nom de Stanley Travis était prononcé.

Harry et Danwin prirent rapidement congé et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Jack Langton chez qui leur victime avait passé sa dernière soirée.

Ce dernier habitait un petit appartement d'un immeuble d'habitation dans une rue parallèle au Chemin de Traverse . L'immeuble jouxtait la boutique de Dumalley Fils d'un côté et un vendeur d'antiquité de l'autre.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et entendirent un bruit de pas de course, d'une porte qui claquait, et enfin de nouveaux pas de course qui se rapprochaient.

L'homme entrouvrit la porte et ne jeta qu'un œil à travers l'interstice.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard soupçonneux.

-Aurors ! Fit Danwin en tendant sa plaque.

Harry avait changé son apparence avant de toquer à la porte, conscient que les témoins le voyant sous les deux formes pourraient le reconnaître malgré son déguisement à l'avenir.

Jack Langton acquiesça et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand lorsqu'il vit entrer Harry chez lui.

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis finit par les accompagner jusqu'au salon où il resta debout.

-Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir.

Avec un soupir qu'il réfréna à peine, Jack leur désigna le canapé et les différents fauteuils.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil à part pour avoir un autre angle de vue sur l'ami de leur victime. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir surveiller ses réactions et de voir des signes que son mentor n'aurait pas, et vice versa.

Le visage fin, des lèvres bien dessinées, Jack possédait des cheveux bouclés assez long pour atteindre d'épais sourcils. Le regard sombre, Jack gardait la tête basse. Il était assez beau garçon dans le genre bad boy.

Le début de l'interrogatoire fut semblable aux deux autres. Jack mettait une mauvaise volonté évidente à répondre aux questions bien qu'il semblait lui aussi fort affecté par la perte de son ami.

S'apercevant que cela ne servait à rien, Danwin changea l'axe de son interrogatoire pour en savoir plus sur l'amitié et la jeunesse de leur victime. La chose n'était pas habituelle mais elle pouvait permettre d'avoir une vision plus large de la personnalité de Stanley Travis.

Ils apprirent ainsi que les cinq garçons étaient des élèves de Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus dans les différents cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils avaient passé leur sept années ensemble et n'avaient pas arrêté de se voir après Poudlard. Toutefois il fallut presque extorquer les informations tant Jack était récalcitrant.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer après qu'il ait quitté votre appartement dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi ? Retenta Danwin.

-Non aucune idée.

-Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé différent de d'habitude ?

-Non.

-Vous savez il nous faut quelque chose pour que nous puissions trouver la personne qui a fait cela.

-Oui justement, et je ne comprends donc pas ce que vous faites ici. Vous devriez être en train de poursuivre son meurtrier au lieu de perdre du temps.

Jack avait redressé la tête mais il n'avait pas regardé directement Danwin. Il fixait un point dans le mur sur un côté. Toutefois ce fut assez pour qu'Harry ait le temps de noter que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

-Il nous faut comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. Vous êtes un de ses amis les plus proches… Pourquoi Stanley n'a-t-il pas transplané directement à Pré-au-Lard ? A-t-il vraiment transplané ? Avait-il des problèmes dans sa vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il fermait cette porte en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

-Si quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter directement au bureau des aurors, conclut Danwin.

Jack Langton les raccompagna à la porte et sans les saluer il ferma la porte derrière eux.

Les deux aurors se regardèrent avec une moue. Ils préférèrent cependant descendre jusqu'à la rue avant de partager leur impression. Harry prit le temps juste avant de sortir de modifier son visage dans l'un des miroirs du hall d'entrée. Il était toujours plus rapide quand il pouvait se regarder dans un miroir.

-On a quelque chose sur lui ? Lui demanda Danwin en se dirigeant vers la rue principale.

-Faut qu'on regarde en rentrant au QG. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous sorte tout ce qu'on avait sur les amis de Travis avant qu'on parte, ça devrait être là en arrivant.

Son mentor hocha la tête avant qu'Harry reprenne.

-Par contre je pense qu'il prend de la somnovia.

La somnovia était une plante connue pour ses graines. Harry avait appris lors d'un cours sur les substances illicites que les graines de ces plantes lorsqu'elles étaient broyées produisaient une petite poudre jaunâtre qui pouvait être consommée comme un hallucinogène particulièrement puissant.

Harry avait ainsi découvert que c'était une substance plutôt en vogue du côté des jeunes et qu'il y avait eu des cas problématiques à Poudlard de consommation de la somnovia. Il se félicita alors d'avoir été trop occupé lors de ses années à Poudlard pour ne pas avoir eu à être confronté à cela.

Il avait vu des photos des effets de la prise de cette drogue en cas de consommation régulière, mais aussi de personne en plein sevrage et il préférait nettement avoir échappé à tout cela.

La production de cette plante était strictement encadrée, car malgré son utilisation potentiellement problématique, les graines non brouillées et les feuilles de la plante étaient utilisées dans des potions de soin. Il n'y avait donc qu'une poignée de botaniste habilitée à cultiver la somnovia et à la vendre à des apothicaires certifiés.

En théorie.

En réalité, il s'agissait d'une des marchandises les plus vendus sous le manteau et qui causaient chaque année de nombreuses rixes entre groupe adverse. La police magique était débordée avec ces cas et ne cessait de tenter de remonter les filières sans que les résultats ne soient toujours probants.

-Ce ne serait pas étonnant… Quand on voit le nombre de personne qui en prend… Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Plusieurs choses. Son attitude à notre égard d'une part, ce qu'on a entendu en frappant à la porte, mais surtout le fait qu'il avait les yeux injectés de sang. Je pense qu'il était en train de se préparer une dose quand on est arrivé et qu'il s'est dépêché de tout ranger avant notre arrivée. Il devait se douter de qui nous étions et visiblement il n'aime pas trop les aurors.

-C'est plausible. On verra au QG s'il a déjà été mêlé à des affaires de drogue. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas notre problème.

Harry fit la moue. Il savait que les aurors étaient en charge des criminels les plus dangereux et des mages noirs et que la police magique avait à s'occuper de tous les délits plus mineurs comme le trafic de stupéfiants ou la consommation de ces derniers. Toutefois il était toujours gêné de voir qu'il ne devait pas intervenir quand il voyait quelqu'un ne pas respecter la loi.

Ce n'est pas notre problème.

Il entendait souvent cette phrase qui le révoltait. Si tout le monde s'était conduit comme ça lors de l'ascension de Voldemort, il comprenait mieux pourquoi celui-ci n'avait connu que peu de résistance. Après tout pourquoi se soucier des nés-moldus poursuivis par les mangemorts si l'on était soi-même né sorcier.

Il se calma en inspirant profondément le plus discrètement possible. Il savait que Danwin ne disait pas cela parce qu'il considérait ce genre de délit comme trop bas de gamme pour lui mais parce que sinon ils n'arrêteraient jamais.

Harry avait été sidéré en rentrant dans les forces de l'ordre de voir à quel point les gens se moquaient de la loi. Il était pourtant lui-même entré en infraction à de nombreuses reprises durant ses jeunes années, ne passant pas pour un psychorigide des règlements comme pouvait l'être Percy mais il avait toujours la conviction d'agir pour le mieux.

Il avait dû travailler sur lui-même pour faire son autocritique et apprendre à s'accepter avec ses erreurs et ses fautes de parcours.

-Tu penses que Day nous dira quelque chose d'utile ?

-Non. Je crains que nos 4 gaillards n'aient rien à nous raconter. Ils l'ont quitté vivant et visiblement personne ne comprend ce qui a pu se passer.

-Ils peuvent très bien cacher quelque chose.

-Peut-être, mais sa femme nous aurait certainement dit quelque chose s'il avait un problème avec ses amis. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on arrive à cacher facilement quand on se brouille avec nos plus proches amis. Elle nous a clairement dit que tout allait bien.

-Il est peut être bon acteur.

-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas suivre une piste sans le moindre début de preuve. C'est le meilleur moyen de faire tout à l'envers. On trouve une piste et on échafaude une hypothèse. Si on commence avec une hypothèse, notre regard est biaisé et on essayera de faire correspondre tous les éléments à celle-ci.

Harry acquiesça. L'affaire ne risquait pas d'être facile à conclure avec aussi peu d'éléments en leur possession. Si Stanley Travis avait été tué après son départ de la soirée chez Jack Langton, il fallait réussir à trouver l'endroit où il avait transplané. Son corps ayant été retrouvé à Londres avec une blessure mortelle par arme à feu, il n'y avait que peu de chance pour qu'il ait été tué à Pré-au-Lard. Toutefois l'hypothèse devait rester ouverte, après tout on pouvait facilement transplaner du village jouxtant Poudlard à Londres pour y déposer le corps.

Harry se promit de demander à faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard pour questionner les habitants sur un potentiel bruit d'arme à feu dans le village dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Il ne pensait pas que Stanley ait rejoint immédiatement son domicile mais plutôt qu'il avait transplané ailleurs et qu'il était mort là-bas. Ce qui rendait la visite de ses amis assez inutile, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix n'ayant aucune autre piste.

Ils voyagèrent de nouveau depuis le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à un point de transplanage dans un petit village à proximité de la banlieue londonienne où s'étaient installés de nombreux couples après la défaite de Voldemort. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement chez le dernier ami de la bande qu'ils trouvèrent pile à l'instant où il rentrait du travail. Harry vit alors qu'ils étaient déjà au début de soirée.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps chez Joe Day. Ce dernier était fourbu de sa journée de travail et il ne les aida guère. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à rajouter à ce qu'avaient dit ses compagnons bien qu'Harry le trouva extrêmement nerveux à plusieurs reprises. Il mit cela sur sa présence car il l'avait remarqué à chaque fois que ce dernier le regardait.

De nouveau sur le seuil de la porte un peu plus tard, Harry salua son mentor avant de transplaner, directement chez lui au 12 Square Grimmaurd. On était vendredi soir et Ginny devait rentrer de son camp d'entraînement pour profiter du weekend avec lui. Hermione serait certainement également présente puisque si elle ne vivait pas officiellement dans l'ancienne maison des Black, elle y passait de nombreuses soirées et nuits pour rester avec Ron qui cohabitait avec Harry.

Danwin ne lui avait pas enjoint de venir le lendemain et lui avait souhaité un bon weekend. L'enquête commençait juste et les pistes n'étaient pas nombreuses. Il n'y avait pas à se presser pour le moment et il n'aurait pas à se présenter au travail le lendemain.

Harry soupira d'aise en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure. La douce chaleur de la maison, les bruits des discussions provenant du petit salon où les autres devaient l'attendre autour d'une bièraubeurre, et les effluves du repas préparé par Kreattur, lui tirèrent un sourire de bonheur.

OoOoOo

Mark s'était enfin décidé à acheter un nouveau livre. Il fallait dire que la surveillance de la veille l'avait profondément ennuyé. Il avait passé une grande majorité de son samedi à patienter devant l'immeuble de Diego Calan et de sa compagne.

Il ne les avait vu sortir qu'en fin d'après-midi, où ils étaient allés faire deux trois magasins dans le centre-ville de Londres avant de s'arrêter regarder un film au cinéma. Mark avait longuement regretté de les avoir suivis. Il avait payé sa place pour aller voir Fast & Furious, et il aurait préféré avoir jeté l'argent par la fenêtre.

La nullité du film n'avait qu'un bon côté, il ne risquait pas d'y en avoir un second.

Il les avait ensuite de nouveau suivi jusqu'à chez eux sans qu'à aucun moment Mark n'ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. La tenue de Diego était même moins excentrique que d'ordinaire.

Mark ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait encore là dans sa voiture, un dimanche matin. Il était obnubilé par ce qu'il avait vu, et son esprit ne voulait pas écouter son cerveau qui lui répétait qu'il n'était plus sur l'affaire et qu'il devait plus s'en occuper.

Il avait choisi un Agatha Christie pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Le cheval à bascule. Il se rappelait en avoir entendu parler mais il ne l'avait jamais lu.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la lecture mais il était compliqué d'avancer rapidement dans l'intrigue alors qu'il jetait un œil par-dessus les pages toutes les trente secondes.

Il était proche d'abandonner cette surveillance. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait qu'il restait encore là assis dans le siège inconfortable de sa voiture. Toute cette affaire devenait ridicule et il en avait parfaitement conscience mais il avait beau se seriner qu'il serait mieux chez lui à profiter de son dimanche de repos avant d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine de dur labeur, il n'avait pas bougé.

Le pire était qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour que la surveillance du couple accouche sur quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'affaire reprise par les services secrets. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'aucun des deux n'étaient en lien avec ces derniers.

Mais il restait que Diego Calan avait utilisé un vocabulaire qui lui était inconnu et qu'avait compris le membre des services secrets. Il y avait donc un lien entre eux et cette lueur dans la nuit noir qu'était son enquête continuait de le guider.

Mark tourna une page et reprit sa lecture alors que sa montre émettait un petit son le prévenant qu'il était neuf heures.

Il perçut alors un mouvement devant la porte plus qu'il ne le vit. Il vérifia de qui il s'agissait avant de fermer son livre, cela n'aurait pas été la première fausse alerte de la matinée. Trois voisins étaient déjà sortis. Deux avec leur chien pour leur faire faire un rapide tour dehors et une autre qui était sortie pour courir.

Cette fois ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse alerte. Diego Calan et Eve Corals étaient en train de s'éloigner dans la rue.

Il se précipita hors de la voiture et les suivit à quelques mètres de distance. Il s'était déguisé avec une casquette de NBA et une paire de lunettes pour éviter d'être reconnu même s'il avait bien fait attention les jours précédents de ne jamais se trouver dans leur champ de vision.

Ils étaient tous les deux habillés d'une longue cape du genre que semblait apprécier Diego et marchaient d'un pas décidé en descendant la rue. Ils avaient un petit air gothique avec ces longues capes et les lourdes bottes qu'ils portaient tout deux.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la petite ruelle quand Eve attrapa la main de Diego tout en parlant avec une petite voix suppliante.

-On peut y aller à pied s'il te plaît.

Diego marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ça… Je n'ai pas envie de vomir encore une fois. Ca nous fera une petite balade.

-Mais, c'est beaucoup plus rapide… Ok, d'accord pas de soucis, capitula-t-il devant le regard de sa copine alors que Mark était contraint de les doubler pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Il continua la descente de la rue et tourna à droite en priant pour qu'ils fassent de même. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus un peu plus loin et fit mine de regarder le plan. Il vit alors les deux autres passer derrière sans se préoccuper de lui.

Il les prit de nouveau en chasse en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il était toutefois assez facile de suivre deux personnes qui n'avaient visiblement rien à se reprocher. Ils ne vérifiaient jamais derrière eux, ou ne prenaient pas de chemin étrange dans l'idée de piéger un quelconque poursuivant. Rien à voir avec les délinquants habituels qu'il pouvait rencontrer dans le cadre de son travail.

Mark reconnaissait les rues qu'ils empruntaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ils redescendaient vers la Tamise. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand ils rentrèrent dans un vieux pub coincé entre une librairie et une boutique de disque.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'il y avait un pub à cet endroit-là. Il n'était pas un habitué du quartier mais son travail lui avait arpenté la plupart des rues londoniennes et il avait plutôt une bonne mémoire. Cela l'étonnait que cet endroit ne lui ait pas servi de point de repère, il était pourtant assez particulier pour en constituer un.

Le pub était ancien, la vieille porte qui servait d'entrée semblait avoir bien vécu. Il hésita un instant mais finit par rentrer.

Sa première surprise fut l'odeur qui se dégagea de l'intérieur lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de l'alcool mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelle boisson elle pouvait provenir. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de la bière, l'odeur était trop sucrée.

Le reste ne fit qu'amplifier le choc.

De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes dans le pub en cette fin de matinée. Des personnes parmi les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrées. De nombreux clients étaient habillés de longues robes sombres et étaient coiffés de chapeaux pointus. Un client sur un des côtés de la pièce faisait bien deux fois la taille d'un homme moyen.

Le long du bar de nombreux clients étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets alors que le patron du pub était occupé à parler avec le géant debout tout au bout du bar.

Il se découvrit alors rapidement et plia sa casquette pour la mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean, et continua en rangeant ses lunettes dans une autre poche. Il craignait de les casser mais il était persuadé de ne pas avoir le choix. Rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui permettait de croire que son déguisement lui assurerait un certain anonymat.

Il se déplaça le plus discrètement qu'il put dans la salle cherchant du regard le couple qu'il suivait.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les choses étranges qu'il voyait.

Un torchon était en train de nettoyer une table à proximité. Seul. Sans personne pour le manipuler. Le portrait d'une femme en robe pourpre bougeait tout seul sur un panneau d'affichage au fond de la pièce. Elle présentait un livre intitulé « Les secrets de la Bataille de Poudlard ».

Mark vérifia une seconde fois. Il s'agissait bien d'une banale affiche en papier, et non d'un écran quelconque.

Il ne savait que penser. La technologie à l'œuvre sous ses yeux était bien plus développée que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait que les services secrets étaient en avance sur leur temps, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

Seulement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi une telle technologie était mise en place pour un bar. Il n'y avait pas de contrôle de sécurité à l'entrée, rien qui n'interdisait le passage à quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été du service. S'agissait-il d'un bar test ?

Son cerveau moulinait désespérément à la recherche d'une quelconque logique.

Il n'en voyait pas.

Il chancela et se retint à un pilier auquel il s'adossa un instant. Il tenta de se donner une contenance en faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un dans le bar. Il aperçut alors la chevelure d'Eve Corals disparaître au fond du couloir.

Il jeta un œil dans le bar pour apercevoir Diego Calan mais il ne le vit nulle part. Il craignait qu'elle se dirige vers les toilettes mais faute de mieux, il la suivit. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait alors de rafraîchir les idées dans celles réservées aux hommes.

La porte du fond venait de se refermer et Mark avança prudemment jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il jeta un œil à chaque porte qu'il croisait pour vérifier si les deux autres n'étaient pas passés par là mais il finit par ouvrir la dernière porte.

Il pénétra dans ce qui était une arrière-cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que quelques poubelles. Toutefois, le mur en face de lui n'était pas totalement fermé. Il vit une longue rue illuminée dans laquelle se trouvait beaucoup de monde mais les briques du mur se refermèrent devant lui faisant disparaître tout cela comme s'il s'était agi d'une vulgaire illusion.

Mark s'approcha du mur cherchant un mécanisme pour ouvrir de nouveau le mur. Il avait beau ne pas se sentir très bien depuis qu'il était entré dans ce pub, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Il y avait un passage. Il passa un bon moment à chercher, mais après avoir essayé d'enfoncer toutes les briques à la recherche de la bonne pour déclencher l'ouverture, il recommença à douter.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte derrière lui qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Mark s'agenouilla et fit mine de refaire ses lacets alors que la personne passait à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, fit la voix d'un homme.

-'Jour, grogna Mark.

Il leva les yeux pour voir l'homme habillé d'une longue robe noire sortir un long bâton au bois travaillé de sa manche et tapoter trois fois le mur avec.

Le mur commença à trembloter et les briques se mirent toutes à se mouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'une arche soit créée laissant ainsi un passage vers la rue que Mark avait entraperçue.

Il se redressa et suivit l'homme qui ne lui avait plus jeté un regard.

Il foula les premiers pavés de la longue rue qui se dressait devant lui, ébahi par tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il s'obligea à se recomposer une figure plus neutre tant la stupéfaction risquait de le laisser la bouche ouverte devant tout ce qu'il voyait.

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! A très vite ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris sur cette histoire. Entre la reprise de la prépa, la reprise d'autres activités et projets, je n'ai pas pu passer autant de temps que je le voulais sur l'histoire. Surtout que j'ai eu un gros problème au milieu de ce chapitre, n'arrivant pas à écrire le passage sur Harry. Je suis resté bloqué dessus pendant plusieurs semaines. **

**Je ne m'avance pas sur la date du prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne se passe pas autant de temps que ce coup ci avant sa publication. **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos messages. Ça me fait très plaisir et surtout ça me remotive à essayer de passer ces problèmes d'écriture ! Merci à tous à les reviewers et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, ni où il était. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour encaisser le choc. Finalement le pub qu'il avait traversé avait été une sorte de palier de décompression. Il continuait de plonger dans l'inconnu et l'extraordinaire.

Les réflexes de Mark le rappelèrent toutefois à l'ordre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas habillé comme les gens dans la rue. Tous les piétons étaient vêtus de longues robes, certains portaient même des chapeaux pointus. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque dans le pub mais il ne pouvait pas sortir autant de l'ordinaire dans cette rue où il finirait par attirer tous les regards des curieux.

Il entra dans le premier magasin de vêtement qu'il vit et chercha à toute hâte une robe à sa taille dans la petite boutique.

Il vit alors les petites étiquettes indiquant les prix et comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien s'acheter avec les quelques billets qu'il détenait.

Maugréant dans sa barbe, il fut surpris par une femme d'âge mûr qui l'aborda avec un petit sourire amical. Elle était petite et replète de sorte que Mark avait son chapeau à hauteur d'yeux et qu'il devait légèrement baisser la tête pour la regarder.

-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que…

-Il est rare de voir des moldus à cette époque de l'année sur le Chemin de Traverse, remarqua la vendeuse. D'ordinaire vous venez essentiellement pendant les vacances scolaires. Un premier enfant à Poudlard à qui il manquerait des robes ?

Mark ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas compris. Une nouvelle fois il était confronté à ce langage dont certains mots lui échappaient.

-Euh… non…

La blonde haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil aux robes qu'il regardait juste avant.

-Vous souhaitez acheter une robe de sorcier ?

Cette fois ci, Mark bloqua toute réaction mais il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Je voudrais acheter une robe en effet… C'est pour…

Il jeta un œil à travers la vitre et vit une jeune femme qui de l'autre côté de la rue installée à la terrasse d'un café. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et la désigna du menton à la vendeuse. Celle-ci eut un grand sourire.

-Oh je vois. Une demande est en approche et la famille de madame est de sang pur. Vous ne voulez pas faire mauvaise impression en vous présentant habillé comme un moldu. Excellente idée. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même aimé un moldu dans ma jeunesse… Il n'a pas fait les mêmes efforts que vous et ma famille ne l'a jamais accepté… Il a fini par me quitter après que… Peu importe. C'est très bien.

Elle se déplaça, lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et disparut dans un recoin du magasin. Mark souffla heureux de s'en être sorti. Elle revint quelque instant plus tard et lui présenta la robe qu'elle lui avait choisie. Une belle robe noire aux liserés pourpres qui, étonnement, lui plut.

-Je suis certain que vous ferez un malheur avec cette robe. Elle est assez sobre pour ne pas être ostentatoire. Pas besoin d'en faire trop. Sa famille sera sûrement heureuse que vous ayez pris la peine de vous habiller comme nous, il ne faut toutefois mieux ne pas trop en faire.

-Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer votre robe. Je n'ai que de l'argent… moldu, tenta t'il pensant avoir percé à jour le mystère entourant le mot qu'il avait, à plusieurs reprises, entendu.

Il sortit des billets de Livre Sterling.

Elle le regarda surprise, puis déplaça son regard sur la jeune femme dehors.

-C'est une surprise, la devança t'il. Je ne lui ai rien dit… Je pensais pouvoir échanger ma monnaie quelque part ou payer directement avec… C'est la première fois que… Je ne suis pas encore très au fait… Cela ne fait pas très longtemps…

Il essayait de noyer le poisson et de ne pas trop en dire pour ne pas se trahir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le rassura immédiatement la vendeuse. Nous sommes habitués avec tous les parents qui viennent faire leurs courses pour la rentrée ou pour les vacances. Vous serez au point pour les prochaines fois et si jamais vous avez un petit qui devait aller à Poudlard. Je vous garde la robe de côté. Je vous conseille d'aller à Gringotts, c'est un peu plus loin. Vous ne pouvez pas rater la banque, c'est le plus grand bâtiment de tout le Chemin de Traverse, tout blanc. Allez vous renseigner auprès des gobelins, ils vous expliqueront comment tout cela fonctionne.

Mark remercia la petite femme et sortit du magasin en agissant comme s'il cherchait à se cacher du regard de l'inconnue de la terrasse. La vieille vendeuse souriait largement en le voyant partir de la sorte et Mark se félicita d'avoir choisi sa boutique. Elle lui avait été d'une aide précieuse sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une fois sorti, il se précipita dans la petite ruelle située à droite de la boutique et s'enfonça de façon à ne plus être vu depuis la rue. Il n'y avait ni boutique, ni passant dans cette ruelle, uniquement des portes de derrière des boutiques situées sur le chemin principal. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un cul de sac où Mark s'arrêta un instant pour faire le point de la situation.

Il ne parvenait pas à tout assimiler et surtout à tout accepter. La vendeuse lui avait parlé de sorcellerie. C'était l'unique explication qui permettait à tous les éléments de concorder. La blessure de son homme camouflée, les personnes sortant de nulle part, les services secrets sur l'affaire, les affiches bougeant seules, les murs se mettant à bouger seuls ou encore les géants dans les pubs.

Toutefois, c'était aussi la seule explication impossible. La magie n'existait pas. Tout le monde savait cela. Mark était passionné de littérature, plus jeune il avait dévoré des dizaines de romans d'aventures et de magie. Il avait souvent rêvé à l'existence des fées, des hobbits ou des elfes mais cela n'existait que dans les livres.

Seulement tout ce qu'il avait vu lors de cette dernière semaine, et encore plus lors de cette matinée rendait la chose envisageable. Après tout, il le voyait et le vivait et il ne pensait pas avoir l'imagination nécessaire pour concevoir qu'il était dans un rêve.

Un léger tournis le prit et il s'adossa à un mur.

Il devait prendre une décision. Revenir sur ses pas et essayer d'oublier tout cela pour reprendre le cours de sa vie ou explorer plus loin et tenter de découvrir ce monde qui vivait cacher du sien.

Il n'hésita pas plus de quelques secondes.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à ce que la vendeuse avait appelé le Chemin de Traverse et regarda des deux côtés. Sur sa gauche il voyait un peu plus loin le mur qui se transformait en arche pour rejoindre son monde. Sur sa droite il voyait apparaître au-dessus des autres bâtisses un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige.

Baissant la tête, il s'élança à grand pas vers le bâtiment qui semblait fait d'ivoire.

OoOoOo

La suite des opérations se passa étonnement bien. Il avait croisé son premier gobelin et n'avait presque pas réagi. Du moins pas assez pour que ce dernier ne le prenne mal. Il avait pris place dans une queue derrière une sorcière avant de rencontrer le guichetier.

Ce dernier sans avoir été aimable avait visiblement l'habitude de s'occuper de client complétement perdu. Il avait pris les choses en main et avait changé les billets de Mark en diverses pièces. Il avait désormais une douzaine de grosses pièces dorées, la même quantité de pièces en argent et enfin une grosse dizaine de pièces en bronze.

Il avait échangé pour près de 100 livres Sterling et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que valait chacune de ces pièces.

Il avait remercié le gobelin et était ressorti sur le Chemin de Traverse où il avait rejoint le magasin de vêtement. Il s'était séparé de six pièces en or et de quelques pièces en bronze pour l'opération. Il estimait environ la dépense à 35 livres Sterling.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il avait de nouveau rejoint la petite ruelle où il avait pris le temps d'enfiler la robe. Celle-ci se passait par-dessus ses vêtements sans trop les laisser apparaître.

Lorsqu'il se glissa de nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Sa tenue était neuve et plus habillée que celles des personnes faisant leur course mais il était désormais dans le thème. Il ne craignait plus d'être trop facilement percé à jour.

Il passa ainsi la quasi-totalité de sa journée à flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la trace de Diego Calan et Eve Corals. A vrai dire, il ne s'en souciait plus. Il avait complétement oublié son enquête et le comment du pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Il était encore un peu perdu et désorienté. Il lui semblait qu'un pan entier de sa vie venait de s'écrouler. La magie existait.

Il avait eu du mal à se convaincre mais toutes les boutiques, les affiches, et même certaines démonstrations avaient fini par faire taire le doute.

Mark n'était pas un fou de shopping, quand il devait faire des courses, il était rapide et efficace afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Toutefois tout ce qu'il voyait l'intéressait et il ne voyait plus le temps passer.

Il était resté des heures dans une librairie dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Il avait acheté quelques ouvrages qui lui avaient semblé être nécessaire pour mieux comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il avait ensuite passé de longues minutes chez un apothicaire, puis dans une animalerie magique où il avait croisé des créatures qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il avait hésité à pénétrer chez un fabriquant de baguettes magiques mais il avait craint d'être percé à jour. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client dans le magasin et Mark pressentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bien que l'on achetait régulièrement.

Il avait déniché un autre magasin de robes d'occasion où il avait acheté des robes noires plus simples.

Il avait ensuite passé une grande partie de son après-midi à s'extasier dans un magasin de farces et attrapes. Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Le magasin était tenu par deux rouquins qui devaient être frères et dont l'aîné avait perdu une oreille.

Il n'était pas un grand amateur de farces mais Mark n'avait pu résister à pénétrer dans la boutique tant celle-ci attirait l'œil. Elle se démarquait de toutes les autres par des couleurs éclatantes, et des affiches qui clignotaient. Il n'avait rien acheté mais avait passé de longues minutes à observer les effets de chacune des farces sur les personnes qui se laissaient tenter.

Il avait fini par s'installer à une terrasse où il avait commandé une bièraubeurre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce pouvait être mais le nom lui laissait à penser que cela devait se rapprocher de la bière moldu. Il avait alors commencé à lire La Philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir.

L'introduction lui avait permis de mieux comprendre la scission entre les deux mondes et les fameuses chasses aux sorcières du Moyen-Âge. Comme la plupart des jeunes moldus au cours de leurs études, il avait été effaré d'apprendre que des femmes avaient pu être brûlées vives pour sorcellerie. Il avait mis ça sur le manque de connaissance scientifique de l'époque et sur la prédominance de la religion dans la société. Il apprit ainsi que si les véritables sorcières n'avaient eu aucun mal à échapper aux bûchers, au point que l'une d'entre elle, Gwendoline la Fantasque s'était laissée attraper 47 fois, ce n'était pas le cas des pauvres moldues qui s'étaient faites condamner pour sorcellerie.

Il apprécia sa bièraubeurre qui n'était finalement que très peu alcoolisée et récupéra un exemplaire d'un journal appelé la Gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur la table voisine. Il redescendit ensuite le Chemin de Traverse où il s'arrêta dans quelques magasins qu'il n'avait pas fait à l'aller.

Il passa encore un bon moment dans le magasin de quidditch qui semblait être le sport principal chez les sorciers. Il ne vit que quelques affiches de joueurs chevauchant des balais mais cela suffit pour lui donner envie d'en savoir plus. Il admira ainsi les balais de courses présents dans la boutique avec son œil de profane avant de rejoindre le mur où se formait l'arche.

Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter pour son retour, l'arche étant ouverte au moment où il arrivait. Il traversa rapidement le pub où l'odeur d'alcool s'était accrue depuis la fin de matinée et il retrouva le Londres moldu. Dans la rue, il enleva rapidement sa robe qu'il porta sur son bras. Il ressemblait un peu aux avocats qu'il croisait parfois dans le cadre de son métier.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à sa voiture, puis jusqu'à chez lui, lui parut très rapide tant il était perdu dans ses pensées et dans la magie de sa journée.

Il s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar en posant sa robe et les livres achetés sur le siège d'à côté. Il se prépara rapidement des pâtes pour le repas du soir. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de manger le midi et s'était contenté d'une bièraubeurre en fin d'après-midi, il ne ressentait que maintenant son estomac criant famine.

Une fois le repas rapidement expédié, il se posa dans son canapé et se plongea dans les livres qu'il avait achetés. Il découvrit ainsi petit à petit l'histoire de la magie avec le livre du même nom, mais aussi au travers de celle-ci la création de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie britannique, ou encore la création du quidditch.

Il ne s'arrêta de lire qu'une fois le dernier livre fini. Il regarda alors pour la première fois l'heure qu'il était. Il fixa sans comprendre l'horloge qui lui indiquait 4h36. Il jeta un regard dehors pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas tombée en panne mais s'aperçut qu'il était bien en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait littéralement pas dormi de la nuit.

Il hésita sur la marche à suivre.

Il était désormais persuadé que le fameux MI13 qui lui avait volé son enquête n'était en réalité que des sorciers venus récupérer l'un des leurs. Il avait appris dans le premier ouvrage, la philosophie du matérialisme : Pourquoi les moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir, que certains moldus haut placés comme le premier ministre étaient au courant de l'existence de la sorcellerie.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que les services secrets n'avaient en réalité pas le moindre rapport avec son enquête. Son chef lui avait bien dit que les autres services secrets ne connaissaient pas ce MI13. Tout se mettait en place d'une façon parfaitement logique. L'absence d'existence de Diego Calan dans leur registre, les personnes disparaissant dans un coin, l'absence de marque sur le corps. Cela expliquait aussi l'amnésie de Richard, ce dernier avait dû subir un sort lui ayant fait occulter son autopsie.

Non tout était parfaitement clair. Sauf que Mark n'avait pas retrouvé, pour autant, le meurtrier de son homme. Seulement son enquête se complexifiait, il ne pouvait plus rien faire dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Il n'avait aucune autorité dans le monde magique et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait mener à bien son enquête. Il hésita à abandonner. Après tout, il venait de faire une fabuleuse découverte, il pouvait très bien se contenter de profiter de ce monde qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Il pouvait lâcher prise, les policiers sorciers se débrouilleraient très bien tout seuls.

Il se rappela soudain que son homme avait été tué par une arme à feu, or d'après tout ce qu'il venait de lire, les sorciers n'avaient pas d'armes à feu. Ils combattaient avec leur baguette magique. Sa victime avait donc été tuée de leur côté du mur et très certainement par un non sorcier.

Il ne pouvait pas lâcher. Il devait savoir.

Il vit alors sur le tabouret du bar où il avait posé ses affaires, le bout du journal qu'il avait pris avant de rentrer du Chemin de traverse. Il se leva et s'en saisit en espérant que les journaux sorciers parleraient de son affaire.

La Gazette du Sorcier, qui comme si son nom ne suffisait pas pour le prouver, avait des photos qui bougeaient pour orner chacun de ses articles. Mark survola la première page qui était consacrée à la reprise du championnat de quidditch. La photo principale donnait une idée assez précise du déroulement d'une partie et Mark souhaita instantanément assister à un match.

Oubliant momentanément son enquête, Mark tourna les pages et commença à lire les articles relatifs au sport des sorciers. Le journaliste faisait un état des lieux de chacune des équipes du championnat, de leurs ambitions, de leurs forces mais aussi de leurs faiblesses supposées. Divers journalistes et consultants faisaient leur pronostic pour la saison.

Bien que ne connaissant rien au sport, à ses athlètes ou à son championnat, il lut l'intégralité des articles jusqu'à tomber sur un petit encart dans l'article réservé à l'équipe des harpies de Holyhead. Il s'agissait d'une équipe exclusivement composée de joueuses dont l'une d'entre elles était mise en avant.

L'article présentait la nouvelle titulaire des harpies qui venait d'intégrer l'équipe première après deux années où elle avait été le plus souvent remplaçante. Ginny Weasley, aussi connue pour être la petite amie du Survivant, Harry Potter comme le précisait le journaliste.

La photo qui ornait l'article représentait une jeune fille rousse d'à peine vingt ans qui semblait très énervée. Elle était dans une rue et cherchait à cacher un jeune homme derrière lui. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec une légère cicatrice sur le front qui jetait de temps à autre un regard par-dessus l'épaule de celle qui semblait être sa compagne. Un jeune homme que Mark connaissait. Il l'avait vu dans le couloir chez Richard le jour où le corps de sa victime avait été pris par les « services secrets ».

Harry Potter.

Il connaissait ce nom. Il l'avait déjà lu dans l'après-midi. Le Survivant. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qu'il avait lu sur lui. Il reprit ses bouquins et chercha son nom dans l'index de ces derniers. Il relut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui.

S'il voulait reprendre son enquête, il lui faudrait retrouver celui qui lui avait pris l'affaire.

* * *

-Bon Potter, entendit Harry alors même qu'il venait de s'installer à son bureau. Va falloir avancer dans cette affaire. On a une grosse semaine qui nous attend.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va essayer d'avoir des infos à Gringotts.

-Ah bon ? Ils nous répondent maintenant ?

-Non mais faut tenter notre chance, l'affaire est d'importance… Je me suis dit pendant le week end, qu'il pouvait très bien y avoir une affaire d'argent derrière tout ça.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… le poker peut être… Mais c'est un bon mobile pour tuer, il suffisait que l'un d'eux lui doive de l'argent et qu'il ne puisse pas rembourser.

-Ses amis ? Avec une arme à feu moldu ?

-Je ne sais pas Potter. Mais il faut qu'on avance et de toute façon il faut qu'on s'intéresse plus longuement aux comptes de la famille. Sa femme nous a dit que tout allait bien mais au final si c'est elle qui en cause…

-Oui de toute façon, faut le faire pour pas qu'on puisse nous reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais je doute qu'on trouve quelque chose en rapport avec madame Travis.

Danwin haussa les épaules fatalistes.

-Pour le moment, on n'a pas d'autres pistes et je me vois mal chercher un meurtrier chez les moldus sans le moindre indice. Ils sont bien trop nombreux…

Harry acquiesça. Il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment dans cette enquête. Ils n'avaient rien hormis un meurtre commis par une arme moldue. Leur seule possibilité était de se pencher autant que possible sur la vie privée de Stanley Davis en espérant que son meurtre avait un lien avec cette dernière et qu'il n'était pas la simple victime d'un coup du sort.

-J'ai un contact à Gringotts, tu veux que je voie avec lui ? Je ne suis pas franchement en odeur de sainteté là-bas et j'aimerai éviter qu'ils nous disent non uniquement pour ça… Peut-être qu'il pourra se débrouiller pour nous sortir l'info.

-Ok, je te laisse le contacter dans un premier temps mais on s'y déplacera en cas de refus. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser une quelconque piste de côté.

Harry acquiesça.

Il prit sa plume et commença à rédiger un mot pour Bill Weasley lui demandant de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour déjeuner.

Il voyait régulièrement le frère de Ginny les week-ends où l'ensemble de la famille se retrouvait au Terrier mais il n'avait pas vu ce dernier la veille lors du repas dominical.

Il envoya le message par note volante à la volière du ministère en indiquant bien le destinataire.

Dans l'attente de la réponse, il reprit l'ensemble de ses notes sur l'affaire en cours. Il les relut en espérant que quelque chose leur avait échappé. Il arrivait parfois que la solution soit bien plus simple que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Son entreprise ne fut toutefois pas couronnée de succès. Il n'y avait rien dans le dossier qui ressemble au début d'une piste. Il reprit les lettres de menace qu'ils avaient récupérées à Balai Magazine.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en tirer. La plupart provenait visiblement de personnes différentes. Il remarqua toutefois qu'une demi-douzaine de lettres se ressemblait sur la forme et sur le fond. Elles étaient toutes rédigées à base de mots découpés dans différents magazines. Le contenu était violent et son auteur s'il ne menaçait pas le journaliste directement lui souhaitait un certain nombre de malheurs pour lui et sa famille.

Les lettres étaient espacées de plusieurs semaines les unes des autres et s'étalaient sur plusieurs années. Heureusement pour Harry, Stanley Travis avait noté sur les lettres la date de chacune des réceptions. C'était un bon réflexe à avoir dans ce genre de situation de menace par courrier. Ainsi en cas de saisie des services de police, ces derniers auraient le maximum d'information à leur disposition.

Harry eut une intuition et nota les différentes dates avant de quitter le QG.

Lorsqu'il revint un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Danwin l'attendait à son bureau.

-Des news ? Lui demanda l'auror alors qu'Harry jetait son dossier sur le plan de travail.

-Pour Gringotts ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et visa une note qui flottait à proximité de son bureau.

Il la déplia et sourit.

-C'est bon, j'ai rendez-vous ce midi. Tu viens manger avec nous ? Je te raconte en route ce que je suis allé chercher.

Danwin acquiesça et Harry se saisit de sa cape.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du Ministère en direction de la plateforme de transplanage.

-J'ai regardé de plus près les lettres de menace.

-Tu m'avais pourtant fait remarquer qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ça vienne de là. Notre homme a été tué par une balle de pistolet moldu… Peu de chance qu'un supporter de quidditch ait ce genre d'engin.

-Ouais mais comme tu me l'as rappelé, on ne mène pas une enquête sur des probabilités… Et surtout je n'avais rien à faire en attendant ce midi.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur où par chance ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry poursuivit :

-J'ai remarqué qu'une personne en particulier en voulait pas mal à notre gars. Plusieurs lettres provenaient du même expéditeur, même style, même format, même contenu… En revanche les dates étaient assez espacées et je me suis demandé si ça ne correspondrait pas à des évènements des matchs de la ligue.

-Bonne idée.

-Du coup je suis allé au Département des jeux et sports magiques pour récupérer les résultats des matchs ayant eu lieu juste avant la réception des lettres. Après avoir regardé de plus près je me suis rendu compte que les lettres parvenaient toujours après des défaites des Vagabonds de Wington. J'ai choppé les numéros de Balai Magazine qui précédaient les lettres et à chaque fois Stanley Travis avait écrit sur le match des Vagabonds. Je pense donc que ces lettres sont l'œuvre d'un supporter un peu trop sensible aux critiques sur son équipe.

-Bien joué Potter.

Harry se transforma rapidement juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur le hall principal. Il ne le faisait pas toujours dans le Ministère où la plupart des gens avait maintenant l'habitude de le croiser dans les couloirs et savait qu'il travaillait pour le service des aurors. Toutefois le hall pouvait être fréquenté par des personnes étrangères au Ministère et il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

-C'est une piste même si je ne pense pas qu'elle nous mène à notre tueur. Mais je ne veux rien écarter sans être sûr… Après tout, les nés-moldus peuvent très bien être des grands supporters de quidditch.

-Oui mais tu as raison, je ne pense que des critiques journalistiques soient de natures à faire naître des idées de meurtres même j'ai les plus extrémistes des fans.

Ils atteignirent la zone de transplanage du Ministère et disparurent ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry poussait la porte d'une petite brasserie du Chemin de Traverse à proximité de Gringotts. Il aperçut immédiatement la chevelure rousse de Bill Weasley qui était déjà installé à une table dans un coin du restaurant.

Il annula les charmes pour dévoiler sa véritable identité avant de les remettre en place avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive.

Il salua l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley et le présenta à son mentor.

-Bill je te présente Andrew Danwin, l'auror en charge de ma formation. Danwin je te présente Bill Weasley, conjureur de sort chez Gringotts.

-Enchanté, salua Bill en serrant la main de l'auror.

-De même.

Après quelques échanges de banalités et après qu'ils aient commandé pour leur repas, Harry en vint aux choses sérieuses.

-Bill, tu es le seul sorcier que je connaisse qui ait un tant soit peu la confiance des gobelins. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main sur une enquête.

-Oula, la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé de l'aide par rapport aux gobelins, ça s'est fini avec le cambriolage de Gringotts, rigola Bill son sourire déformant les grandes marques de griffures qu'il portait au visage.

-Oui… C'est justement pour ça que je n'ose pas faire la demande moi-même.

-Clairement ton nom donne des boutons aux gobelins avec qui je travaille. Je t'avoue que je suis assez heureux que les gobelins ne lisent pas les journaux sorciers. Je ne suis pas certain que les gobelins apprécient de savoir que j'ai leur pire cauchemar comme beau-frère.

Le sourire du rouquin fit rougir Harry sous l'œil interrogatif de Danwin.

-Oui… Je ne pensais pas que la Gazette ferait dans le sensationnalisme people… J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Sorcière Hebdo.

Bill rigola franchement.

-On n'a pas tous les mêmes problèmes, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bon du coup que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-On n'a besoin d'avoir l'état des comptes d'un sorcier qui a été retrouvé mort du côté moldu, fit Harry.

Il nota le haussement de sourcil de Danwin mais il enchaîna.

-C'est une enquête d'une grande importance et on n'a besoin d'une réponse rapide. On ne peut pas se permettre de passer par la voie classique et attendre plusieurs mois avant que les gobelins ne daignent nous répondre… Surtout que leur réponse est souvent assez légère… Là on a besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

-Tu sais que je ne suis que conjureur de sort Harry, je n'ai pas accès aux livres de compte ou aux voûtes.

-Tu n'as pas moyen d'avoir des infos ? Je ne sais pas avec un gobelin que tu aurais à la bonne ? Je sais que tu es la personne la plus proche des gobelins qui puisse exister ou presque.

Bill prit un temps avant de répondre.

-Sans dire que j'ai des amis, je pense avoir tissé certains liens avec les gobelins au cours de ces années passées avec eux. Je peux essayer de fouiner un peu mais je ne te promets rien.

-Super, merci Bill.

-Tu me remercieras si je te trouve quelque chose.

Danwin prit alors la parole.

-Je me permets d'ajouter que tout cela doit rester confidentiel, cette enquête est d'une importance considérable et nous ne pouvons-nous permettre la moindre erreur.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur la discrétion de Bill, répondit Harry. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui et il a dû garder des secrets bien plus importants que cela.

Bill acquiesça et compléta.

-Je peux vous assurer que je me ferai le plus discret possible dans mes recherches et que je ne dévoilerai aucune information sur votre enquête. Je n'ai pas franchement de sympathie pour les journalistes et encore moins depuis qu'ils prennent ma sœur pour cible.

Danwin acquiesça et tendit un petit morceau de parchemin à Bill sur lequel était noté l'essentiel des choses à savoir sur Stanley Taylor pour que le conjureur de sorts puisse mener sa petite enquête.

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un message ! **  
**A très vite j'espère ! **


End file.
